Je t'attendrai
by didine22
Summary: Lenja, la nièce de Dwalin et Balin, est dans une situation particulière et laisse défiler sa vie devant elle. Une Naine, qui a probablement dû s'égarer en chemin, ne souhaite finalement qu'une chose : trouver son bonheur… Y-arrivera-t-elle ? Entre amour et fierté, la route est longue et sinueuse ! TRADUCTION ! 09 / 90 chap.
1. Prologue

**Je t'attendrai **

Ecrite par **LenjaKa** et traduite par **Didine22**.

* * *

**Résumé : **Lenja, la nièce de Dwalin et Balin, est dans une situation particulière et laisse défiler sa vie devant elle. Une Naine, qui a probablement dû s'égarer en chemin, ne souhaite finalement qu'une chose : trouver son bonheur…

**Rating :**** M** pour des scènes de violence et des scènes assez sensuelles et torrides qui viendront plus tard …

**Genre :** Aventure / Romance

**Pairing :** Thorin / OC

**Disclaimer :** Titre original _: «_ _Ich warte auf dich »_ qui signifie _« Je t'attendrai »_.

Ceci est une fanfic sur le fandom _The Hobbit_ de Tolkien, comprenant des idées du film et du livre l'univers de Tolkien ne nous appartient pas. C'est une fic **allemande** entièrement traduite (par ma petite personne :D ) **en français. **Seules certaines tournures de phrase seront modifiées par moi, afin que le texte soit plus compréhensible en français.

Je ne suis pas la personne qui a imaginé cette splendide histoire. Les idées appartiennent à l'auteure **LenjaKa**. Elle a vraiment un style vraiment captivant que je souhaitais partager avec vous, amis lecteurs.

Vous trouverez le lien menant à la fic originelle ci- dessous (retirez juste tous les * pour accéder au site, sinon ça ne fonctionne pas ;) ) :

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*f*a*n*f*i*k*t*i*o*n*.*d*e*/*s*/*5*0*f*0*5*3*3*0*0*0*0*2*c*b*f*7*0*6*7*1*9*2*5*8*/*1*/*-*I*c*h*-*w*a*r*t*e*-*a*u*f*-*d*i*c*h*-

J'espère que vous adorerez la lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions; qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les transmettrai à l'auteur qui a écrite cette fiction. ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Prologue**

Avec des mouvements circulaires, je caressai mon ventre. Jamais je n'aurai pensé, qu'un jour, je pourrai ressentir une telle béatitude. Comblée ! Oui, cela me semble être le bon mot pour exprimer mon état.

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, comme seules les futures mères peuvent le faire. Un flegme dont je n'avais jamais ressentie, me remplissait depuis plus d'une demie- année.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je caressai sur la zone de mon ventre, qui commençait à s'arrondir.

Silencieusement, je fredonnai devant moi, pour te calmer. Tout va bien, mon Chéri. Personne ne te fera de mal. Ton Père et moi seront remplis de joie et de fierté, une fois que tu auras vu la lumière du jour. Jusque- là, il reste encore un peu de temps tu dois absolument, encore profiter du ventre de ta Maman, mon Petit.

Je suis désolée, si je repense de temps à autre, aux moments difficiles. Cela me fait encore souffrir, au cas où je t'inquiète.

Tu es mon plus grand Bonheur et un enfant de l'Amour. Normalement, je t'aurai eu bien plus tôt, mais ce cadeau m'a été refusé. C'est ainsi, je ne peux le changer.

Quelquefois, je pourrai gifler ton Père pour m'avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Toutefois, je devrais arrêter de vivre dans le passé pour toi et pour Lui. Le Passé ne peut être changer mais le Futur, nous le formerons ensemble.

Qui aurait cru ça, mon Petit ? Qui aurait cru que notre entreprise désespérée de reconquérir Erebor, s'était finalement révélée positive ? Trop de temps avait déjà traversé le pays, mais nous avons tout de même réussi, d'une certaine manière. Comment, cela me laisse parfois encore réfléchir.

Les douces caresses paraissent pour le moment, te t'apaiser à nouveau. Encore le même sourire, semblable à celui de tout à l'heure, orne mes lèvres. Un souffle de vent agréable, joue avec une de mes mèches libres, pendant que, profondément plongée dans mes pensées, j'observai l'horizon, debout sur le balcon en pierre.

Je ne remarquai rien de l'environnement autour de moi. Tu es mon petit Protagoniste. Ton Père devra, à l'avenir, se laisser faire. Mais il sera partagé équitablement son Amour entre nous deux. Ca, j'en suis certaine. Ton Père s'est complètement entiché de toi, bien que nous ne te verront seulement, dans quelques mois.

Je dois éclater de rire, lorsque j'y pense, comment cela va être, quand tu seras là et que tu essaieras de savoir de qui tu tiens les yeux, le nez et tout le reste de toi. Avec ça, je ne suis même pas certaine, si tu es un petit garçon ou une petite fille. Tes petits mouvements déchaînés, je ne peux les décrire. Si tu ressembles beaucoup à ta Maman, tous les Garçons- Nains n'auront qu'à bien se tenir. Oh ! Papa peut te chanter une longue chanson sur le tempérament de ta Maman. Hi hi !

* * *

**Le début de l'histoire de l'héroïne commencera dans le prochain chapitre. ^^  
**

**La suite ne tardera pas à être publier ! **

**A très vite ! **


	2. Chap 1

**Je t'attendrai **

Ecrite par **LenjaKa** et traduite par **Didine22**

* * *

**Résumé : **Lenja, la nièce de Dwalin et Balin, est dans une situation particulière et laisse défiler sa vie devant elle. Une Naine, qui a probablement dû s'égarer en chemin, ne souhaite finalement qu'une chose : trouver son bonheur…

**Rating :**** M** pour des scènes de violence et des scènes assez sensuelles et torrides qui viendront plus tard …

**Genre :** Aventure / Romance

**Pairing :** Thorin / OC

**Disclaimer :** Titre original _: «_ _Ich warte auf dich »_ qui signifie _« Je t'attendrai »_.

Ceci est une fanfic sur le fandom _The Hobbit_ de Tolkien, comprenant des idées du film et du livre l'univers de Tolkien ne nous appartient pas. C'est une fic **allemande** entièrement traduite (par ma petite personne :D ) **en français. **Seules certaines tournures de phrase seront modifiées par moi, afin que le texte soit plus compréhensible en français.

Je ne suis pas la personne qui a imaginé cette splendide histoire. Les idées appartiennent à l'auteure **LenjaKa**. Elle a vraiment un style vraiment captivant que je souhaitais partager avec vous, amis lecteurs.

Vous trouverez le lien menant à la fic originelle ci- dessous (retirez juste tous les * pour accéder au site, sinon ça ne fonctionne pas ;) ) :

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*f*a*n*f*i*k*t*i*o*n*.*d*e*/*s*/*5*0*f*0*5*3*3*0*0*0*0*2*c*b*f*7*0*6*7*1*9*2*5*8*/*1*/*-*I*c*h*-*w*a*r*t*e*-*a*u*f*-*d*i*c*h*-

* * *

Bien le bonjour ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fic.

Actuellement, je suis en train de traduire le chapitre 5. Certains seront plus ou moins longs. Donc j'ai déjà pas mal d'avance pour les prochaines semaines.

J'essaierai de publier une fois par semaine, sûrement le weekend où j'ai plus de temps libre.

Je remercie beaucoup l'auteure de m'avoir autoriser à publier cette histoire sur ce site. ^^

Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez des fautes qui m'ont échappé lors de mes relectures.

Nous attendons avec impatience vos commentaires, quelles soient négatives ou positives.

A la semaine prochaine ! ^^

* * *

**Chap. 1 : Un petit diablotin se présente**

Trop agile pour être un jeune nain, une petite fille sautait par- dessus branches et pierres. Ses longs cheveux roux- bruns étaient tressés dont une partie des mèches s'étaient détachées dans son amusement. La robe verte émeraude qu'elle portait, était marquée par les tâches de saleté. Cela porte à croire que sa porteuse était tombée à plusieurs reprises dans l'herbe.

Ses parents ne pouvaient seulement secouer leurs têtes, résignés, sur son comportement. D'où provenait son besoin d'exercice, cela leur était un mystère. Que trop souvent, ils essayaient de l'en dissuader de ses initiations, car après tout, la nature sauvage à l'arrière- pays d'Erebor, n'était pas un terrain de jeu et surtout pas pour une Naine.

Son père, Asgrímur, n'était pas satisfait du tempérament de son unique fille. Après tout, il était un Nain estimé, au service de Thrór et, cela ne convenait pas à une fille de sa condition, de sauter ainsi par- dessus branches et rochers. Et sûrement pas, lorsque la petite casse- cou en question, s'agissait de sa propre fille. Que devait donc penser les autres guerriers, quand Asgrímur ne pouvait pas contrôler sa petite diablesse de fille ? Un guerrier chevronné, qui ne pouvait pas se procurer le respect dans son propre domicile ?

Non, cette faiblesse il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas le supporter. Car, non seulement lui, mais aussi ses deux beaux- frères, Balin et Dwalin, pourraient laisser entendre l'un ou l'autre commentaire idiot : pourquoi leur nièce ne voulait encore obéir et se dresse contre la volonté de sa famille !

C'est ainsi qu'arrivait, ce jour- là, à nouveau pour un énième jeu. Lenja sautait d'une pierre à l'autre, au- dessus du mince cours d'eau, lorsqu'elle aperçut du coin de l'œil, une silhouette bien connue : celle de son oncle Dwalin.

Un court instant, la petite Naine hésitait, si elle devait interrompre son jeu ou non. Mais connaissant son oncle, elle tressaillit en pensée avec les épaules et poursuivit insouciante, son exploration au- dessus des ''flots'', comme elle les appelait.

**« Ma chère Lenja, que crois- tu ce que je fais ici ?**, commença Dwalin et s'adossa contre un rocher, sachant que la conversation allait durer plus longtemps qu'à son habitude.

**\- Hmm.**, sortit de la bouche de sa nièce, qui l'écoutait attentivement mais ne le regardant pas et n'interrompant pas son jeu.

**\- Ta Mère te cherche partout. Et tu sais très bien qu'elle s'imagine à chaque fois, les pires horreurs quand tu es introuvable. Les scènes qu'elle conçoit, sont entre nous, pire qu'une quelconque bataille dont jamais un Nain devrait avoir à combattre. Donc… »**

Lenja s'arrêta. Elle avait écouté patiemment son oncle, même s'il n'y avait pas de nouveautés pour elle, que sa mère était une mère ordinaire comme les autres. Sans cesse, elle se faisait des idées, sur tout et chacun dans son entourage, et cela depuis qu'elle était enceinte d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur pour Lenja, cette peur grandissant chaque jour. Toutefois, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour envoyer tout le temps son oncle après elle.

**« Mais je lui avais laissé un message ! Je ne sais même pas, pourquoi mère fait un tel cirque… après tout j'avais écris que j'étais allée dehors pour jouer. Elle n'était pas là quand je m'ennuyais. Alors, je devais bien agir et me trouver une occupation. Balin dit toujours que : ''l'ennui d'un esprit dans la durée, est nuisible''. »**, lâcha Lenja indignée, pendant qu'elle fixait avec une mine fâchée, son oncle.

Il n'y pouvait pas rien à l'hypersensibilité de sa sœur aînée. Toutefois, d'après l'avis de Lenja, s'était faux de l'envoyer lui, à chaque fois, en tant que surveillant, quand son père était absent.

Le Nain se releva et s'approcha de sa nièce, s'agenouillant devant la Petite et tenta encore une fois par voie diplomatique, de la convaincre de rentrer avec lui.

**« Ton Père ne pourra pas te rattraper, puisqu'il est momentanément absent d'Erebor. Si tu as, à présent, la gentillesse d'entamer ton retour, avant que ta Mère ne nous arrache la tête à tous les deux ou bien qu'elle accouche trop tôt… »**

Dwalin s'apprêtait à prendre, à ce moment, sa nièce dans ses bras. Cette dernière se retourna subitement à cet instant, et elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, loin de là.

**« Viens et attrape- moi ! »**, cria-t-elle, comme souvent dans ce genre de situation.

Cela appartenait à Lenja de ne pas céder sans se battre, à la volonté de son oncle, de sa mère ou de son père. Ainsi elle en fit un jeu de fuir devant Dwalin avant de se mettre face à lui, et de s'abandonner à son sort. Elle était malgré tout une Naine !

D'après elle, il était inconvenable de se plier sans résistance. Même si cela signifiait un petit combat avec son oncle Dwalin. Celui- ci lui laissait une large avance, avant qu'il ne la poursuive.

Sans l'avouer ouvertement, le comportement et le tempérament de Lenja ne lui déplaisait pas autant, que sa sœur et son mari. Naturellement, ils avaient raison, qu'une fille- nain n'avait pas à se comporté comme un garçon. Malgré tout, cela ne pouvait être malsain, si on laissait un peu d'espace à la fille, pour se développer en une femme forte. Non pas que l'image d'une Lenja brandissant une hache, ne lui déplaise.

Néanmoins, il vit briller dans les yeux de sa nièce, une certaine détermination qui, depuis sa naissance, était très difficile d'opprimer. D'autant plus qu'il avait souhaité une nièce confiante qui ne se laisse pas faire à chaque commentaire idiot des Hommes- Nains. Lui- même savait, comment se comportaient bêtement les Hommes en présence des ''rares Naines''. Il était en un sens, pas non plus une grande exception à cette règle.

Lenja entendit son oncle s'approcher de plus en plus. Son cœur battait frénétiquement jusqu'à son cou. Même si, durant toute la poursuite, elle n'avait pu retenir un ricanement sur son visage. Il était épuisant d'affronter avec de si courtes jambes, celles plus grandes et plus fortes de son oncle.

**« Je te tiens ! »**

Avec ces mots, Dwalin atteignit Lenja et avec un petit élan, il l'avait lancé sur son épaule gauche. Toute résistance était vaine et inutile. Elle se rendit à sa destinée et telle un pauvre animal chassé, on l'emmène direction Erebor.

**« Oncle Dwalin, sais- tu pourquoi tu as gagné ? »**, demanda Lenja à son oncle.

Dwalin riait et devait faire attention, que sa nièce ne glisse pas de son épaule.

**« Tu vas sûrement me le dire, pas vrai ?**

**\- Bien sûr. »**, commença Lenja.

Typique pour elle, pensa Dwalin. La parenté avec Balin n'était pas contestable. Toujours à la recherche d'excuses et de les faire passer pour des sagesses, exactement pareil que son frère aîné.

**« Vas- y, je t'écoute.**

**\- Eh bien… Je porte cette robe pas pratique du tout. Et donc je ne peux pas courir aussi vite. Seulement si je portais, comme toi, un pantalon. Penses- tu que Mère m'autoriserai à en porter un ? Alors, elle n'aurait plus besoin de penser, que quelque chose de grave m'arrive. Car, si je pourrai courir plus vite que mon oncle, alors comme ça, aucuns monstres ne pourraient me rattraper ! Tu sais, se serait super, non ? Et Père n'aura plus besoin d'espérer que l'enfant dans le ventre de Maman, serait un garçon. Après tout, il m'a moi. Voudras- tu alors m'apprendre à me battre avec des armes ? … Oncle Dwalin ?! Tu m'écoutes ? »**

Dwalin roula des yeux pendant que Lenja discutait gaiement sans s'arrêter, tout le long du chemin de retour vers Erebor. Il aimait sa nièce par- dessus tout. Mais ce que ce petit tourbillon là lui demandait, était vain. Après tout, elle était une fille et cela il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, même pour tout l'or du monde.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chap 2

**Je t'attendrai **

Ecrite par **LenjaKa** et traduite par **Didine22**

* * *

**Petite note :_ A partir de ce chapitre, tous les dialogue en italique et entre des *, sont les pensées des personnages._**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_**

**\- Galadriel098 :** Merci pour cette longue review malgré un bug que tu as eu. ^^

Pour répondre à ta question, le langage qu'utilise Lenja à si jeune âge, n'est pas volontaire; elle est écrite ainsi dans la fic originale. Donc, j'essaie d'être le plus fidèle que possible pour avoir une traduction correcte. Il est vrai que certaines expressions que vous lirez, son étrange voir bizarre. Je ne connais pas forcément toutes les expressions ou citations de la langue française. ^^

En tout cas, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise autant. Je ferai de mon mieux pour poster le plus souvent possible. ^^

Je remercie également **aliena wyvern** pour sa review. ^^

* * *

_Bonjour/Bonsoir,_

_voici enfin le 2e chapitre de cette traduction._

_Elle aurait dû être publier depuis un moment, mais comme expliquer dans une note dans une autre de mes fics, _

_car j'ai perdu tous les chapitres que j'avais déjà tapé à l'avance. _

_Donc, j'ai dû retapé tout lorsque mon planning me le permettait. _

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. ^^_

_Si vous remarquez des incohérences ou des imperfections au niveau de la langue, _

_faites- le moi savoir. ^^_

_Je vous souhaite un bon week- end et à la prochaine pour la suite ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi je ne suis pas un garçon ?**

La mère de Lenja était une fière Naine. Láfa était la sœur aînée de Balin et Dwalin et elle n'avait pas moins d'entêtement que ses frères. Un large problème très étendu parmi les Nains.

En ce qui concernait sa fille, elle avait eu la chance d'avoir hériter de ses parents, la double quantité d'obstination.

Bien entendu, s'était toujours la faute de l'autre, quand Lenja dépassait les bornes. Láfa reprochait alors à son mari, de n'avoir pas assez de temps pour son enfant et à travers son absence, en tant que personne autoritaire, le besoin d'attention de sa fille se renforçait. Il lui répliquait, que c'est le devoir d'une mère de s'occuper de l'éducation de sa progéniture. Ce genre de conversation frappait durement le cœur de la petite Lenja.

Rien n'avait plus de sens que de voir ses parents heureux. Mais ses envies d'aventure, elle ne pouvait les réprimer. Elle avait essayé. D'innombrables fois, elle avait tenté de s'auto-discipliner et de faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle avait tout de même conscience, ce que signifiait avoir un comportement correct en tant que Naine.

De sa Mère et des amies de cette dernière, elle avait suivi plus ou moins des discussions intéressantes, lorsque les femmes se rencontraient.

_*Des affaires de bonnes femmes*_, comme aimait les nommer Oncle Dwalin. *_Probablement Dwalin n'a jamais eu le plaisir d'assister à une assemblée de femmes*_, pensa Lenja.

Alors il aurait su, comment s'était horriblement ennuyeux pour sa jeune nièce. Elle ne se sentait plus libre, mais emprisonnée.

Non, pour le meilleur du monde, elle se sentait dans un autre univers, un univers inconnu, lorsqu'elle écoutait discrètement les conversations des femmes. Par contrainte, Lenja devait toujours venir avec, puisqu'il fallait après tout, qu'elle devienne une Naine respectable. Et cela était par ailleurs, un essaie désespéré de sa mère de la discipliner, indirectement bien sûr.

C'est ainsi que la jeune Lenja accompagna, dans sa plus belle robe, sa Mère –dont l'état de grossesse était très avancée- cette fois-ci aussi, chez ses amies **Dís**, la petite- fille du Roi, et **Reya**, la femme d'un guerrier très estimé. La Princesse était dans l'assemblée des femmes, la plus jeune et par rapport aux deux autres, non-mariée.

Lenja et sa Mère se faisaient déjà attendre lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le séjour réchauffé de la Princesse.

**« Comment allez- vous ma chère Láfa ? Votre accouchement approche à grands pas, n'est- ce pas ? »**, remarqua Reya quand la mère de Lenja s'installait dans un fauteuil, reconnaissante de la gentillesse de son amie.

Sa fille s'assit comme à son habitude, un peu à l'écart du groupe de femmes, à proximité de la cheminée. Elle adorait la chaleur et le craquement du bois, comme lors de ces visites secrètes à la Forge. Jamais, Lenja n'aurait dis un mot à ses parents, au sujet de ses excursions pour voir son oncle Dwalin, lorsqu'il était là- bas en train de travailler sur ses haches. Ce secret devait rester entre elle et son Oncle.

Un sourire glissa furtivement sur le visage de Lenja quand elle pensait à cacher cette nouvelle pour l'éternité au ''club des femmes''.

**« Oui, c'est pour bientôt et Asgrímur aura enfin son Héritier. Un garçon est bien ce que chaque Nain aspire. Un Héritier, dont il poursuivra la lignée. Je n'ai presque plus cru que c'était possible ! Cependant avec cette naissance, j'espère aussi que la relation et la cohésion se renforce à l'intérieur de la famille. »**, expliqua Láfa.

Lenja ne croyait pas ses oreilles. Discrètement, elle tourna un peu sa tête en direction des trois femmes, assises ensemble à la table. Avait- elle bien compris, là ? Le bébé, enfin son frère, avait, aux yeux de leur Père et de leur Mère, plus de valeur qu'elle ? Elle, qui n'était qu'une simple fille ? Cela ne pouvait pas être, le sérieux de ses parents ! Qu'est- ce que cela était comme monde, qui se dilatait et qui se mettait à tourner autour d'elle ?

Lenja reprit lentement de l'air. Elle ne voulait et ne pouvait pas ridiculiser l'annonce de sa Mère devant ses amies. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Surtout si cela s'avérait exact. Elle risquerait de mettre encore plus en danger, sa relation avec ses parents, après qu'elle commence tout juste à comprendre leurs véritables intentions.

**« C'est exact., ajouta Reya aux dires de Láfa. Egalement chez mon Mari et moi s'était épuisant, lorsque je lui donne enfin un Fils. Vous savez, nous avions déjà deux filles jusqu'à ce que notre Fils s'annonce. J'avais déjà douté de moi à mes capacités d'épouse. Bien que je m'occupe de tout dans le foyer, une petite étincelle de doute persistait si j'étais une bonne épouse, si je pouvais donner de descendant. »**

Pardon ? Le sentiment indolent dans le ventre de Lenja s'intensifia à chaque parole venant de Reya. Profondément enfouie en elle, elle espérait être dans un mauvais rêve et qu'elle se réveillerait d'un moment à l'autre. Elle comptait dans sa tête jusqu'à trois, mais rien ne se produisit. Cela devait donc être la réalité.

**« Peut- être que vous exagérez un peu toutes les deux.**, débuta Dís qui avait remarqué une partie de l'agitation de Lenja. **« J'ai également deux frères aînés, qui sont naturellement avant ma personne dans la succession au trône. Toutefois, je ne peux affirmer, que je dois justifier mon existence de femme.**

**\- Je vous en prie, Dís. Vous le savez très bien, que cela dépends seulement de Thorin. Vous, en tant que plus jeune enfant, vous n'avez pas à supporter la pression venant de votre mère. Elle avait déjà remplie son devoir lors de son premier accouchement. »**, répliqua Reya mielleusement.

Un regard désespéré de Dís traversa la salle et resta accrocher au dos de Lenja. La petite s'était davantage pétrifiée lorsque Reya parlait. Láfa ne l'avait donc pas remarqué ? N'avait- elle pas vu, que sa fille, son unique enfant, souffre à chaque paroles des femmes ?

_*S'il vous plaît, Mère ! … Maman, dis quelque chose*_, supplia Lenja dans ses pensées. *_Dis que tu m'aimes, que tu m'aimeras autant, comme mon frère à naître !*_

Le combat désespéré de retenir ses larmes, Lenja l'avait perdu. La première larme lui coula sur la joue gauche lorsque sa mère, paraissant avoir entendu ses pensées, se mit à parler.

**« Reya a raison. Vous n'êtes pas mariée, et ne connaissez pas cette pression. Un Fils est le pilier d'un bon mariage et quand cette partie tombe, alors vous pouvez vous tourner et bouger comme vous le voulez. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors tout le monde vous observe davantage. Vous avez le sentiment que vous avez commis une erreur… »**

UNE ERREUR !

A ces mots, Lenja ne pouvait plus se tenir. Comme piquée par une araignée, elle sursauta de sa place, près de la cheminée. Elle traversa d'un pas rapide le séjour, direction la porte. Elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter ou de parler. Elle pensait savoir enfin, pourquoi ses parents étaient toujours si sévères avec elle. Elle était une erreur de production. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être créé. Pas encore. Pas en tant que première née en tout cas.

**« Tiens, Lenja trésor, que se passe- t- il ?**, demanda sa Mère, inquiète.

**\- Je me sens mal. Je dois aller à l'air frais. »**, dit Lenja court pour le protocole, avant de sortir telle une furie, hors de la salle.

Elle voulait crier, hurler, mais quelque chose lui coupa l'air. Elle était trop bouleversée pour sortir le moindre son. Comment sa Mère pouvait dire une telle chose et ensuite être inquiète, comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Lenja descendit précipitamment les couloirs. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Elle voulait seulement partir. Simplement laisser tout derrière elle. Ses larmes coulèrent à flot sur son visage, pendant qu'elle filait aussi vite que lui permettait sa robe, à travers les couloirs royaux.

Comme télécommandée, elle courut tant bien que mal le chemin familier. Vers où courrait- elle exactement ? Automatiquement, elle prit le chemin en direction de la Forge. Elle espérait trouver Dwalin là- bas. Son Oncle lui donnerait de la solidité. Elle l'espérait en tout cas.

Pressée à travers les sombres couloirs, elle atteignit enfin sa cible. Elle ouvrit brutalement la prote d'entrée et fonça tête baissée, à cause de son empressement, contre un Nain. Pas contre son Oncle. Et pas contre n'importe lequel contre le Prince Héritier en personne : Thorin, Fils de Thráin.

Complètement perplexe, Lenja regarda dans les yeux bleus du Prince. Elle s'excusa un instant pour son inattention avant de reprendre rapidement son chemin, néanmoins plus lentement qu'auparavant vers l'arrière de la Forge, où elle supposerait trouver son Oncle.

Et c'est là qu'elle le trouva. Profondément concentré dans l'art de l'affûtage. Étonné, Dwalin leva les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua sa nièce, et sa respiration se bloqua quand il aperçut ses yeux larmoyants et sa détresse.

**« Lenja, que s'est- il passé ? Dis- le enfin ! Y- a- t- il quelque chose avec ta Mère ?**, sortit Dwalin, visiblement inquiet.

**\- Elle… elle… ne m'aime pas. Je… suis une moins que rien. Pas un garçon… Une fille… Père ne m'aime pas non plus… 10 ans il a dû attendre… Le bébé… a plus de valeur… Je ne veux pas, que ça vienne au monde… Ca doit rester où pousse le poivre… »**, moucha Lenja avec une voix tremblante et chercha désespérément les yeux de son Oncle.

Dwalin laissa tomber son travail et vint vers sa nièce.

*_Enfin*_, pensa Lenja et était hyper- heureuse quand il la prit dans ses bras. Des larmes lui coulèrent en flot sur le visage. Au moins son Oncle l'aimait, comme elle était. On pouvait compter sur lui. Les petits bras se posèrent autour de son large cou et respirait profondément.

Lentement, et seulement très lentement, elle commençait à se calmer. Il n'avait besoin de rien dire. Sa présence lui suffisait. Cela était bien plus qu'elle avait espéré après l'aveu de sa Mère.

Dwalin lui caressa légèrement le dos. Lenja souleva la tête de son épaule et le regarda dans les yeux quand elle lui demanda, s'il ne pouvait plus lui montrer, comment on utilisait les épées et les haches.

Durant une fraction de seconde, il réfléchit, ce dont il allait pouvoir lui répondre. Au fond de lui, il l'avait présagé, que sa nièce allait venir sérieusement, un jour avec cette demande vers lui. Pas comme Lenja le faisait à son habitude, quand elle se battait contre lui par plaisanterie.

Un silencieux, presque un murmure, _''Oui''_ était la réponse de Dwalin. Lenja se serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur son Oncle.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chap 3

**Je t'attendrai **

Écrite par **LenjaKa** et traduite par **Didine22**

* * *

**Petite note :_ Tous les dialogues en italique ainsi qu'entre les *, sont les pensées des personnages. J'ai également mis les dialogues normaux en gras pour les différenciers des actions des personnages.  
_**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_**

**-Hobbitgirl :** Ravie que ma traduction te plaise. ^^

Pour répondre à ta question : Cette fic se situe quelques années avant l'attaque de Smaug sur Erebor. Je pense faire un petit récapitulatif chronologique en collaboration avec** Lenjaka**.

Pour la réponse de L'auteure, je la rajouterai dès qu'elle m'aura donné sa réponse. ^^

**000**

**Petit supplément, pour la réponse de Galadriel098, de la part de l'auteure :** "Lenja n'a pas de véritables amis à son âge. Elle est toujours avec son oncle ou ses parents ou bien elle joue toute seule. Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle je la fais parler comme cela. ;)) Elle s'oriente aux adultes...", **Lenjaka**.

**000**

_Voilà voilà, pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez. ^^_

_S'il y a des incohérences ou des problèmes de compréhension, faites- le moi savoir. _

_N'oubliez pas, si la traduction vous plaît, dites- le nous avec un petit commentaire. Cela ne prends pas longtemps et montre que le travail est apprécié. ^^_

_Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne semaine et à bientôt pour la suite. _

_Qui sera plus rapide, cette fois- ci. ;-)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les enfants sont cruels**

Depuis que Lenja s'était, douloureusement, rendue compte que son existence était une farce de la nature, et aussi avoir moins de considération pour elle dans le futur, par rapport à son frère non- né. Elle passait plus de temps que nécessaire auprès de son oncle Dwalin. La distance émotionnelle séparant sa mère et son père d'elle, était encore plus importante à présent qu'ils ne le remarquaient pas.

En tout cas, grâce à son absentéisme, Lenja parut faire moins de bêtises et était sous bonne garde sous le regard vigilant de son oncle. Ainsi Láfa pouvait se concentrer pleinement sur son accouchement prochain, pensait de la sorte Asgrímur.

Comme assez souvent ses derniers jours, Lenja attendait son oncle. A chaque fois qu'il ne pouvait l'emmener, elle s'assit sur un rocher ou elle se mettait à l'aise sur sa couverture, toujours présente avec elle dans son sac à dos. En fin de compte, Lenja avait décidé de devenir une grande guerrière et en tant que guerrière, équipée convenablement au service du Royaume des Nains, il fallait posséder un sac à dos en cuir. Cela, elle l'avait vu chez les Hommes. Et Dwalin lui en avait offert un, après une multitude de supplication et d'imploration devenant trop fort.

Il s'agissait non seulement d'un moyen de port pour ses futures ''outils de guerre'', mais également une sorte de sac de voyage, que Lenja avait besoin pour mettre ses vêtements de recharge. Les parents de la fillette avaient gobé sans broncher, cette explication.

Seul Balin avait fermé les yeux en souriant et avait admonesté un doigt en guise d'avertissement. Mais même lui, savait pour la souffrance de Lenja. Dwalin lui avait raconté et cela avait brisé le cœur de Balin de voir la petite tornade si malheureuse. Alors, il se tut au sujet des plans de carrière de sa nièce pour le moment, en tout cas.

Lenja ne savait pas, depuis combien de temps, elle attendait Dwalin. Elle espérait qu'il allait bientôt venir. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle regardait la lourde porte par- derrière laquelle, il avait disparu depuis un moment. Cela devait être d'importantes discussions, si ça durait aussi longtemps.

Les garçons –Nains, qui avaient toujours ardemment refusé de jouer avec Lenja, marchèrent pour la 5e fois déjà, devant elle. La Naine ramena ses jambes contre son torse et reposa sa tête sur ses genoux, pendant qu'elle prenait note, que Gúgur vint vers elle, en souriant bêtement. Il était le chef auto- proclamé de la bande.

**« Regardez ça, les gars ! Elle est de nouveau assise, la Folle et attends comme un gentil toutou son oncle ! Pourquoi t »es pas une fille normale et tu rentres jouer avec tes poupées ? »**, vociféra Gúgur devant Lenja.

En fait, ses deux Oncles lui avaient fait promettre de ne pas affronter les garçons inutilement. Une fille contre 5 garçons n'était pas fair-play et ils craignaient que Lenja aille mal finir, lors d'une rixe.

Mais pour la meilleure volonté du monde, la Naine ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette mauvaise remarque du garçon. Elle se leva de sa couverture puis fit face au chef à quelques centimètres. La même taille donna à Lenja une sécurité supplémentaire, lorsqu'elle répliqua le plus calmement possible :

**« Tu dois bien le savoir. Pourquoi tu ne l'avoues pas, que tu es complètement jaloux quand ta sœur joue à la maman et à l'enfant avec ses poupées ? Ah oui, il t'est interdit de faire des trucs de filles. Tu peux tranquillement le dire à tes amis, que tes taches bleues à ton bras droit, viennent de ton père lorsqu'il te surprend, comment tu marches à travers ta chambre en fier papa poupée. »**

La teinte du visage de Gúgur s'était radicalement changée pendant les paroles de Lenja. Rempli de fureur avec les yeux pincés, ressemblant à des fentes, il siffla :

**« Sale menteuse ! Qu'est- ce que t'en sais ? T'es une honte pour ta famille ! Ton père et tes oncles sont des guerriers renommés et toi, qu'est- ce que tu es ? Tu n'es pas normale ! A la place de te soumettre à leur volonté, tu te mets contre eux et tu essayes d'être un garçon. Jamais de la vie tu n'y arriveras, car tu es et tu resteras une fille faible ! Une folle ! Je crois, que ta mère s'est saoulée durant ta grossesse. Sinon rien comme toi, ne serait sortie à la fin ! »**

Avec ces mots, il retourna auprès de ses amis triomphant, qui étaient du même avis. Une rare colère monta en Lenja. Pour ces paroles, ce petit cinglé allait payer. Pas comme ça ! Personne n'avait le droit de l'humilier ainsi jusqu'aux os. Même si, elle n'avait pas un bon rapport avec ses parents, c'était une effronterie, comment ce petit nabot lui parlait.

_*Attends voir*_, pensa la fillette. *_Tu vas voir tout de suite, ce que ça signifie de s'en prendre à Lenja, une descendante de Fundin !*_

Elle tapota l'épaule droite de Gúgur, lorsque celui- ci ne se doutait pas d'une quelconque réaction. Sûr de lui, il se retourna puis tomba en arrière, une minute après.

Que s'était –il passé ? Il vit l'espace d'une seconde, plus que des étoiles tournées devant ses yeux, avant qu'une douleur ne traverse son nez. Les autres garçons s'étaient reculés d'un pas quand leur chef était tombé au sol.

Lenja se tint prête pour le combat devant Gúgur avant que lentement ça lui revenait, ce qui venait de se produire. Avec sa main droite, il tâtait prudemment son nez douloureux. Un liquide en sortit. De sa main tremblante, il observa la substance rouge pourpre, dont était recouverte ses doigts. Du sang ! Cette fille aliénée lui avait bien mis un coup de poing sur son nez, dont celle- ci était probablement cassé ! Pour ça, elle le regrettera.

Toujours encore un peu sonné, le garçon se releva de la chute, pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Ses yeux étincelèrent quand Lenja le fixait. Cette dernière l'affronta du regard. Les deux enfants marchèrent furtivement tel des lutteurs, en rond, l'un autour de l'autre.

Tous deux guettaient la prochaine réaction de l'autre. Ils se suivaient jusqu'à ce que Gúgur allongea le bras pour un coup. Il manqua sa cible et trébucha. Avec beaucoup d'efforts, il évita de tomber en avant, puisque Lenja avait sauté hors de son chemin.

Tremblant de fureur, Gúgur cria à ses amis, d'attraper et de retenir la fillette. Personne ne savait pas trop, s'il devait vraiment s'en prendre à cette furie. Seul un grand garçon était disposé de saisir la tenait fermement aux épaules.

La fillette essaya de se débattre férocement contre la poigne du Grand. Malheureusement, peu importe ce qu'elle essayait, tout paraissait sans issue.

Gúgur vint vers elle, confiant de sa victoire. Normalement, Lenja avait promis de ne jamais utiliser ce ''fameux truc'', qu'Oncle Dwalin lui avait une fois conseillé en cas d'urgence. Mais s'il ne s'agissait là, pas d'une urgence, elle ne savait pas non plus.

Avec toute sa force, elle souleva son genou quand Gúgur se tenait directement devant elle en train d'allonger le bras pour un coup. Le coup ne la rata pas cette fois- ci, et toucha avec toute sa force son œil droit. Néanmoins, son astuce d'urgence n'avait pas non plus perdu son efficacité, à tel point que Gúgur, avec son visage crispé de douleurs se plia et se tint désespérément ses bijoux de famille abîmés dans ses mains.

Les autres garçons se regardèrent troublés et apeurés. Ils échangèrent rapidement leurs regards. Aucuns d'entre eux ne savaient exactement, ce qui allait se passer. Le Grand avait relâché inconsciemment Lenja lorsque leur chef était à terre. De l'électricité flottait dans l'air et se mit à crépiter. Une indécision, comment ils allaient se sortir de cette situation, envahit également Lenja. Dwalin ne lui avait pas avoué, comment allait se passer la suite, après son ''arme secrète''. Et sûrement pas, ce qu'on devait faire, quand on se faisait menacer par un groupe entier. La fillette réfléchit fiévreusement quand elle perçut soudain une voix :

**« Ça suffit maintenant ! Laissez cette connerie et rentrez à la maison ! »**

Lenja se retourna et vit la porte, qui a été refermé autrefois par Dwalin, était à présent ouverte. Son Oncle se tenait là, au seuil de la porte avec Thorin. Mais ce n'était pas Dwalin qui venait de prendre la parole. Cela avait dû être le Prince. Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix profonde et mélodieuse.

Combien de temps devaient- ils se tenir là ? Qu'avaient –ils suivi de la rixe ? Lenja se sentait coupable, alors que ce n'était pas elle qui avait commencé la dispute. Mais les deux hommes le savaient- ils ? Ou bien, pensaient- ils, que la fillette était l'instigatrice de tout ceci.

Pendant que tout se mélangeait dans la tête de Lenja. Gúgur s'était remis de son coup bas et se releva. Accompagnés de ses amis, il quittait rapidement l'endroit. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas, en plus, avoir des problèmes avec le Prince. La douleur que Lenja lui avait donnée, lui suffisait amplement pour aujourd'hui. Se faire gronder par des adultes et en particulier, par la famille royale, serait beaucoup trop pour lui. Ainsi, s'en allèrent les garçons et laissèrent Lenja devant les deux hommes.

Lenja inspira profondément. Elle ne savait pas, comment elle devait l'expliquer. Et en plus encore, devant Thorin. Cela va donner beaucoup de désagrément. Cela devait être honteux pour Dwalin, d'avoir une nièce aussi mal élevée.

Dans l'incapacité de lever les yeux, elle tenta tout de même un regard vers le visage de son Oncle. Ce qu'elle pouvait y lire, la laissa sans voix. Elle connaissait cette expression. A chaque fois, quand Dwalin était sur le point d'éclater de rire, il faisait cette grimace. Lenja ne pouvait pas le croire. Qu'est- ce cela signifiait maintenant ?

Troublée, elle promena son regard vers la droite chez Thorin. Dans son visage aussi, elle pouvait y voir quelque chose comme de la malice. Toutefois, cela était en comparaison au visage d'Oncle Dwalin, beaucoup moins évident.

_*Cela devait être une retenue royale*_, pensa Lenja intérieurement.

Dwalin ne put plus tenir et se mit à rire :

**« En plein dans le mille ! Ce garçon va se rappeler pour longtemps, la force de ma nièce. Qu'en penses- tu Thorin ? As- tu vu déjà une fois, une aussi petite guerrière ?**

**\- Non, je n'en ai pas. Masi je dois avouer, que tu n'as pas exagéré. Votre parenté est évidente. Le coup avec la droite a été manifestement transmis. »**, lâcha l'adressé pour le protocole, alors que lui aussi, souriait large.

Lenja se sentit comme dans un mauvais film. Avait- elle bien comprit ? Etait- ce une félicitation, un compliment ? Et pourquoi le Prince semblait être au courant de son…'' étrange'' comportement pour une fille- Naine ? Ou bien elle interprétait un peu trop bien ses dires ?

**« Cela va donner un joli violet, ma chère Lenja.**, dit Thorin doucement et indiquait l'ombre sous l'œil droit de Lenja.

**\- Hmmm.**, sortit timidement la Naine pendant que son Oncle explosait presque de fierté. Sa nièce n'avait non seulement la volonté mais aussi la force pour devenir une grande guerrière.

**\- Nous devons juste encore réfléchir à une excuse pour Balin et tes parents**, grimaçait Dwalin. **Que penses- tu de ça ? Tu t'es jeté ardemment sur le ménage de tes oncles et tu as trébuché sur leur désordre ? Balin n'était de toute façon pas là et ne pourra pas dire le contraire. »**

Lenja, à moitié soulagée, à moitié fâchée, soupira :

**« Mais Oncle Dwalin, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille ! »**

_A suivre..._


	5. Chap 4

**Je t'attendrai **

Écrite par **LenjaKa** et traduite par **Didine22**

* * *

****_**Petite note :_ Tous les dialogues en italique ainsi qu'entre les *, sont les pensées des personnages. J'ai également mis les dialogues normaux en gras pour les différencier des actions des personnages._**_****

****_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_****

**\- Ady: **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic. LenjaKa apprécie également que son œuvre te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira. ^^

**\- aliena wywern**: Vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir pu te répondre. Oui, Thorin a enfin fait son entré. Il sera de retour dans quelques chapitres. ^^

_000_

**Merci à tous les nouveaux Followers et Favoris. ^^  
**

_000_

_Vraiment navrée que la suite ait tellement tardé, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps pour la taper à l'ordi. _

_Donc, le voici! La suite que vous attendiez tous !_

_S'il y a des incohérences ou des problèmes de compréhension, faites- le moi savoir. _

_N'oubliez pas, si la traduction vous plaît, dites- le nous avec un petit commentaire. Cela ne prends pas longtemps et montre que le travail est apprécié. ^^_

_Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne semaine et à bientôt pour la suite._^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un grand Malheur**

Il y avait une certaine tension dans l'air. Tout le monde paraissait exciter avec la fin de la grossesse de Láfa. Non seulement les parents de Lenja étaient remplis d'espoir, mais également Dwalin et Balin. Au cours duquel, les deux Oncles ne pouvaient plus cacher, les sauts d'humeur de plus en plus difficiles de leur nièce.

Après les ''aveux'' de Láfa durant la réunion des femmes, Lenja avait rassemblée tout son courage et essayait de faire parler sa mère, au sujet de ses paroles blessantes. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait la confronter à cela, et s'il existait un bon moyen de le faire.

Chez son Oncle Dwalin, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème. Là, elle se tenait à la devise : ''Tout doit sortir'' mais chez sa mère, Lenja ne savait pas comment elle devait commencer exactement une conversation. Très vite, elle ne reçut que les petites choses à travers le mauvais cou.

La tristesse à propos des prétendus inconvénients en tant que fille, ne se laissait plus avaler sans commentaire, avec l'avancement de la grossesse. A tel point que Lenja, un soir, chercha la conversation avec sa mère.

Assise devant la cheminée, Láfa tricotait pour son futur bébé, une paire de chausson bleu. Normalement, Lenja devait déjà être couché dans son lit, mais ses nuits étaient déjà frappées par des cauchemars de son cruel petit frère. Ainsi, elle s'avança enfin vers sa mère :

« Mère, je sais, que je devrais déjà dormir. Mais je ne peux pas. Depuis plusieurs semaines, une affaire me tourmente, m'empêchant de dormir. »

Láfa leva son regard de son tricot et observa sa fille, étonnée :

« Prends place. Qu'est- ce qui te brûle autant l'esprit, mon enfant ? », demanda- t- elle.

Lenja s'assit à côté de sa mère, tout en respirant profondément :

« Il y a quelques semaines, quand nous étions chez Dís et Reya… eh bien… tu te souviens sûrement encore de ça… que j'étais sortie précipitamment de la salle, en disant que je me sentais mal. Tu t'en rappelles ? »

Sa mère acquiesça et continua de la regarder, interrogatrice et curieuse de la suite :

« Euh oui… Là, où vous avez donc parlé de mon petit frère et que vous préfèreriez les fils qu'aux filles. Et aussi encore, que recevoir une fille vous rendrez malheureuses… Dis maman, m'aimes- tu en fais ? »

A ces dernières paroles, Lenja commença à pleurer et observa le sol, gênée.

Les Nains, en général, ne pleuraient jamais. Même pas les Femmes et les Filles. Ils supportaient le chagrin en silence, rien que pour eux, racontait- on toujours. Mais Lenja s'en fichait de tout cela. Sa mère l'avait tout de même mise au monde et pourquoi devait- elle se cacher devant elle, juste pour faire plaisir aux stéréotypes ?

Tel un torrent dont l'eau tombe dru en- bas sur les rochers, de grosses larmes coulèrent le long du visage de Lenja. Souhaitait, oui espérait elle avait exactement attendu cette réaction de sa mère, lorsque celle- ci, dans une rare tendresse, oublié depuis quelque temps, lui essuya les gouttes d'eau salées de son visage.

« Mon pauvre trésor ! Je m'excuse platement. Bien sûr que je t'aime. Et ton petit frère, je ne vais pas l'aimer plus, mais je vais l'aimer autant que toi, mon petit ouragan. Ce que j'avais dit, en compagnie des autres femmes, n'était pas dirigé vers toi. Cela était plus… que… eh bien… Ton Père et moi, nous n'avions pas le meilleur des mariages, ces dernières années. Oh ! Qu'est- ce que je raconte là… ceci n'est normalement pas pour tes oreilles d'enfants… Je m'excuse, ma Lenja. Je n'avais, à cette époque- là, pas réfléchie quand je mettais lancer dans cette discussion. Si tu n'avais pas été dans la pièce…, » expliqua Láfa et s'interrompit- elle- même afin de trier un court instant ses pensées.

« Ton Père n'est pas toujours simple, tu sais. Et en tant que guerrier au service de notre Roi, il a également vécu telle ou telle affreuse chose, ce qui n'améliore pas forcément un mariage. C'est souvent difficile, lorsqu'il enfonce tout à l'intérieur de lui et je dois tout lui tirer du nez… Nous avons des problèmes, qui n'ont rien à voir avec toi. Ce sont des choses idiotes d'adultes, tu sais mon trésor. Eh bien, c'est à cause de ces choses- là, qu'appartient toujours le fort souhait de ton Père d'avoir un fils, qui marchera dans ses pas. Très rapidement, son désir se laissait sentir et d'un souhait, devenait une pression peu retenue. … Je ne voulais pas te rendre malheureuse avec mes déclarations, ma fille. (Même Láfa avait à présent des yeux humides lorsqu'elle regarda dans les yeux larmoyants et verts de sa fille.)

Je ne sais pas si tu le peux tout de suite. Mais j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner mes paroles stupides de la dernière fois., déclara la femme et caressa prudemment le bras droit de sa fille.

\- Je crois bien, murmura Lenja et regarda sa Mère profondément dans ses yeux bleus. Une chose je sais déjà : quand je serai une fois grande et que j'aurai un mari, alors j'aurai que des filles avec lui. Elles sont plus fortes, puisque nous recevons, nous les femmes, les bébés. »

Láfa souriait à sa fille. Souvent, ainsi elle le pensait, se serait peut- être bien d'être aussi courageuse que sa petite fille.

§§§§

Une joyeuse agitation avait éclaté dans le séjour. Láfa était depuis plusieurs heures en train d'accoucher. Lenja pensait, que le bébé se prenait beaucoup de temps. Après la discussion avec sa mère, elle avait trouvé la paix provisoirement avec son petit frère. Soit dites en passant, il n'était pas responsable des problèmes de leurs parents et elle voulait être pour lui une excellente grande sœur. Il pourrait probablement en profiter, comme Lenja avait déjà, de premières expériences dans les bagarres avec les garçons- Nains idiots, et de son Oncle Dwalin. Celui qui a une grande guerrière en modèle, ne peut que devenir un bon petit guerrier, non ?

La porte de la chambre de ses parents, s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, comme les dernières heures. Lenja ne savait pas, ce que cela signifiait. Elle ne savait seulement théoriquement comment une naissance se passait. Son Père et ses deux Oncles avaient une expression inquiète, mais sûrement plus nerveux qu'apeurés.

Soudain, une Naine sortit de la porte, afin d'annoncer à Asgrímur que l'accouchement approchait de la fin. Elle leur demandait d'apporter de l'eau chaude pour que l'enfant puisse y être laver, quand il sera enfin au monde. Attendant le signal, Dwalin se précipita hors du séjour. Il avait déjà mis de l'eau dans une casserole depuis des heures, afin que son neveu ait un bon départ dans la vie.

_*Ainsi était mon Oncle*_, pensa Lenja en souriant. *_Oncle de métier et à côté de ça, guerrier.*_

La porte retomba dans la serrure et Lenja ne supportait plus cette attente, ainsi que ce long silence interminable, dans le séjour. Son Père marchait à nouveau les mains dans le dos avec un visage impassible, à travers toute la pièce, en faisant les 100 pas.

La fillette se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à côté de Balin, puis soupira :

« Dis- moi Oncle Balin, est- ce que chez moi ça a duré aussi long ? Est- ce que c'est normal, que Maman est occupée avec mon frère aussi longtemps ? Ou bien veut- il l'embêter ? »

Balin posa, amusé, son bras autour de son épaule :

« Tu n'as pas pris autant de temps. En l'espace de trois heures, tu étais venue au monde. Mais cela ne signifie rien. Les uns prennent plus de temps que les autres. C'est souvent ainsi. Et cela n'est pas une chose dont nous devrions craindre ou d'accuser son petit frère de méchanceté. (Lenja le rayonna de joie.)

\- Alors c'est bon. Je pensais déjà, qu'il lui manquerait un doigt de pieds et c'est pour ça qu'il voudrait rester encore un peu dans le ventre de Maman, pour qu'il soit comme il doit être. »

Gloussante, la fillette glissa presque du fauteuil lorsque le futur double- Oncle Dwalin revint dans la salle avec l'eau chaude souhaitée. De la joie anticipée et de la fierté se miroitait à nouveau sur ses traits, dont un étranger pourrait éventuellement mal interpréter cela. Il n'était, tout de même, seulement l'Oncle qui attendait, et non le Père. Mais il aimait sa sœur et sa nièce énormément, qu'il était comme un enfant, extrêmement joyeux, de la venue de son neveu. Non pas qu'il serait traiter différemment, comme Lenja. Puisque Dwalin n'avait besoin de personne pour se chamailler ou pour catcher. Sa nièce savait aussi bien le faire qu'un garçon. Non, il était simplement heureux, car la famille s'agrandissait. Lui et Balin étaient non- mariés et comme lui- même n'est pas encore père, il aimait les enfants de sa sœur comme si c'étaient les siens.

Tout à coup, tout se passait très vite. Dwalin avait l'eau dans une cruche dans la main et voulait toquer à la porte de la chambre, lorsque celle- ci s'ouvrit violemment et la Naine de tout à l'heure, se tenait avec un visage pâle au seuil.

L'oncle de Lenja, surpris, laissa tomber la cruche, qui se brisait en mille morceaux, une fois au sol. Balin avait bondi du fauteuil et Asgrímur s'était arrêté comme frapper par la foudre. Lenja ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais en examinant les réactions des Hommes, cela signifiait rien de bon.

« Monseigneur, votre femme a accouché d'un garçon. Néanmoins, elle perd inhabituellement beaucoup de sang. L'enfant va bien. Seulement… »

Lenja n'entendit plus, comment la femme continua de parler. Sans un mot, elle sauta du fauteuil et passa devant la Naine pour rejoindre sa Mère. Avec cette action, elle poussa presque la sage- femme au sol. Elle voulait aller auprès de sa mère. Le reste lui était égal. Ça ne pouvait être vrai ! Non ! Sa Mère était une femme forte. Rien de mauvais ne pouvait lui arriver ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Personne, aucun en ce monde, pouvait prévoir comment Lenja adorait sa Mère, même si elles se disputaient assez souvent. Sa Mère ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Non, ça ne marcherait pas ! Elle avait pourtant une fille et à présent un petit garçon. Elle avait besoin d'elle, non, les deux enfants avaient besoin de leur Mère !

« Lenja ! Enlève- toi de là ! », entendons la voix désespérée d'Asgrímur.

Quand Lenja se précipita dans la chambre, elle vit sa Mère, épuisée, allongée dans son lit. Elle paraissait fragile, avait des perles de sueurs sur son front et était très pâle au visage.

Un paquet d'un tissu blanc reposait sur sa poitrine. Elle était trop faible, pour tenir son fils. Lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de Lenja, elle lui souriait sous un immense effort.

« Viens mon enfant., murmura Láfa en sa direction. Lenja se dépêcha de rejoindre sa Mère.

\- Mère, ça ne va pas ! Tu ne peux pas devenir malade. Non ! J'ai besoin de toi. Nous avons besoin de toi ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser seule ! »

Láfa observa sa fille. Sa Lenja. Que les autres n'ont qu'à penser ce qu'ils veulent. Sa fille était une forte tête. Même avec ces 10 ans, elle était déjà courageuse et avisée, dont d'autres ne le sauront jamais, dans leur longue vie de Nains.

Sous un effort herculéen, la Mère essayait de remettre derrière l'oreille de sa fille, une des mèches rouges rebelles qui se promenait sur son visage. Elle n'y parvint pas. Sous les douleurs, elle gémit :

« Maman, s'il te plaît ! Sois à nouveau guérit. Tu dois tenir !, cria Lenja désespérée et des larmes lui coulèrent comme un ruisseau à travers son visage.

\- Ne pleure pas, mon enfant. Nous ne pouvons pas le changer. Je suis si faible. J'ai déjà perdue trop de sang. Ne me pleure pas, mon trésor. Même si je dois te quitter, un jour nous allons nous revoir. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Mais je t'attendrai dans l'au- delà. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pouvoir t'accompagner dans ta vie. Ne pas voir, comment tu grandis, ne pas te voir amoureuse. Je ne voudrais pas partir, malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Je dois te quitter. Toutefois, promets- moi une chose : prends soin de toi et de ton petit frère. Aime- le, comme toi, tu t'aimes. Sois- lui une bonne sœur, si je ne peux lui être une Mère. »

Désespérée, Lenja chercha de l'air. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Sa Mère allait mourir ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Pas maintenant, après qu'elles s'entendent à nouveau mieux ! C'était si injuste ! Elle avait à peine 10 ans. Comment allait- elle s'en sortir sans elle ?

« Maman, ne me laisses pas seule. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Seulement, ne me quitte pas ! Ne me laisse pas seule. Je te promets tout, seulement guérit ! Maman, dis quelque chose ! Maman, parle- moi ! S'il te plaît ! »

Lenja hurla ses dernières paroles remplies de désespoir et sous les larmes, qui lui brûlèrent comme si elles avaient été faites de feu.

Elle tremblait. Sa Mère ne bougeait plus. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Lenja avait le sentiment qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans son corps. Plusieurs, en un coup et tous en même temps dans son petit cœur.

Le cœur de Láfa avait cessé de battre et avec son dernier battement, le monde semblait s'être arrêté pour Lenja. Comme en transe, elle serra la main de sa Mère une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre au ralenti.

Passant devant Dwalin et Balin, qui n'avaient également pas réussi à retenir leurs larmes et devant son Père, ne semblant pas percevoir Lenja et qui fixait avec un regard vide, le corps de sa femme. Balin s'approcha de Lenja, mais elle secoua simplement la tête. Elle devait sortir. S'éloigner de cet endroit. Simplement partir.

Un froid enveloppa Lenja. Elle pouvait voir son souffle lorsqu'elle se tenait sur l'un des nombreux balcons en pierre que comptait Erebor. Il faisait déjà nuit noir. Les étoiles en- haut dans le ciel brillaient telles des lucioles. Elle dirigea son regard vers la voûte céleste. Sa Mère lui avait un jour raconté une histoire quand elle était plus petite. Après leur mort, les Ancêtres veillaient d'en- haut sur leurs familles et descendants. Lenja espérait, que cela était vrai.

Sans force, elle se recroquevilla sur elle et vit dans la nuit sans nuages. Les larmes coulèrent de son menton jusqu'au sol. Elle se sentait si vide. Si seule. Mais aussi en colère. Oui, il y avait aussi, une partie en colère, au fond d'elle. Pas sur sa Mère. Non, sur elle jamais. En revanche, sur une autre personne. Oui, et comment elle se mit à bouillonner de l'intérieur en pensant à cette personne.

Enragée, elle se remit sur ses jambes et hurla au ciel :

« JE LE DÉTESTE ! »

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Qui est cette personne, si ce n'est pas sa Mère ? Que va- t- il se passer pour elle et son petit frère qui ont perdu leur Mère?  
_

_Tout cela, dans le prochain chapitre. ^^_


	6. Réponses de l'auteure aux reviews

**Je t'attendrai **

Écrite par **LenjaKa** et traduite par **Didine22**

* * *

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais les réponses de** LenjaKa **aux reviews.

J'ai tenu à ce que vous ayez également les réponses de la véritable auteure de cette magnifique fic. :-)

Je précise que les réponses ont été tapées par l'auteure elle- même et que j'ai simplement corrigé quelques petites erreurs.

Donc, voilà voilà. ^^

Le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas à être publier. ^^

Bon week end à tous et à bientôt !

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Aliena wyvern (chap.1 Apr 13) :**

Merci pour ton commentaire** Aliena** ! Je ne pense pas que Didine a déjà tout traduit car l'histoire originale consiste de 90 chapitres.^^

_00000000000000_

**Aliena wyvern (chap.2 Apr 19) :**

Ah oui, oncle Dwalin… Tu as raison, il est toujours mignon. ;) Coque dure, noyau tendre.^^

_000000000000000_

**Galadriel098 (chap. 2 Apr 19)** :

Coucou **Galadriel**,  
Merci pour ton message. Je pense que Lenja parle avec un vocabulaire si large, parce qu'elle n'a pas des amis de son âge. Elle est toujours avec les adultes – ces parents, ces oncles – donc, elle parle peut-être pour cela comme une naine plus âgée.  
Je peux te garantir que les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus plus longs. ^^

Tu as bien raison : ce n'est pas facile … Didine a vraiment du courage de traduire mon histoire ! Mais elle le fait vachement bien. C'est énorme !

_000000000000000_

**Aliena wywern(chap 3 May 23) :**

Oui, oui… Dwalin est l' héros cachée de cette histoire.^^

_0000000000000000_

**Julindy (chap 3 May 23) :**

Salut **Julindy**,  
Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, j'ai déjà publié l'histoire ; elle consiste de 90 chapitres.

Alors, Didine a encore beaucoup de boulot si elle veut tout traduire. ;)

_0000000000000000_

**Hobbitgirl (chap 3 Jun 29) :**

Coucou** Hobbitgirl** !  
En ce qui concerne tes questions : oui, Smaug n'est pas encore passé. Mais mon histoire reste en peu « libre racontée ». Quand il y a des puristes de Tolkien, ils ont certainement des difficultés avec l'âge les personnages principaux. Je reste assez vague mais, par exemple, Thorin ressemble plus à un adulte chez moi que dans l'histoire originale. Mais bon, c'est juste une fanfic. ;)

L'idée pour cette histoire est quasiment une coproduction franco-allemande. J'ai passé un semestre à Caen comme Erasmussienne mais j'ai vu le film en Allemagne pendant les vacances de Noël. Le film m'a beaucoup plu et pour cela, j'ai lu le livre de Tolkien une nouvelle fois.

Puis, après les partiels en janvier 2013, j'avais beaucoup de temps libre en France avant de repartir en Allemagne, donc c'était là où les premiers trois chapitres ont été écrit. Cette histoire est la première fanfiction que j'ai écrit mais les années avant j'ai déjà lu pas mal d'histoires sur Harry Potter, par exemple.  
Merci pour ton message ! :)

_00000000000000000_

**Aliena wyvern (chap 4 Jun 29) :**

Thorin ? Qui est Thorin ?^^

_00000000000000000_

**Ady (chap 4 Aug 8) :**

Merci Ady ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

_0000000000000000_

**Naheiah (chap 5 Aug 8) :**

Ah non ! Ne pleure pas ! Mais c'est un petit compliment pour Didine et moi, quand les émotions sont bien transmisses. ;)

_0000000000000000_

**Nocturnis-Lepus (chap 5 Aug 9) :**

Peut-être… tu trouveras la réponse dans le chapitre qui suit. Merci pour ton commentaire !

_0000000000000000_

**Neiflheim (chap 5 Aug 11) :**

Bonne supposition ! Mais je ne dis rien. ;)

C'est à toi de vérifier tes pensées en lisant la suite. Mais un grand merci à toi pour ton commentaire !

_0000000000000000_

**Nobody (chap 5 Aug 13)** :

Merci ! Je rougis en peu… quel bon compliment pour Didine et moi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_0000000000000000_

**Galadriel098 (chap 5 Aug 21 ) :  
**Ce n'est pas grave ! On se réjouit de tous les commentaires – les courts, les longs, sans ou avec retard. ;)

Ah oui… C'est très triste en ce moment… Didine et moi, nous ne disons rien. ;) *Pokerface* Mais tu trouveras certainement la réponse dans le chapitre qui suit.

Merci pour ton commentaire !


	7. Chap 5

**Je t'attendrai **

Écrite par **LenjaKa** et traduite par **Didine22**

* * *

****_**Petite note :_ Tous les dialogues en italique ainsi qu'entre les *, sont les pensées des personnages. J'ai également mis les dialogues normaux en gras pour les différencier des actions des personnages._**_****

****_**_000_**_****

__Me revoilà de retour pour la suite des aventures de Lenja et du jeune Ári. Sa a pris du temps pour que je trouve enfin le temps de taper la suite. __

__Je me suis, en revanche, bien avancée dans la traduction. ^^____  
__

__J'espère comme toujours, que cette histoire vous plaît. Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite. ^^)__

**__Merci encore pour tous les nouveaux followers et entrer en favos. __**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Temps difficiles**

Avec la mort de sa Mère, non seulement commençait la vie du petit frère de Lenja, mais également un nouvel acte pour la fillette elle- même. Naturellement, c'était une rude épreuve pour tous. Personne ne pouvait remplacer Láfa.

_*Et personne ne devrait seulement y penser, même dans l'esprit*_, conclu Lenja. Aussi bien qu'elle pouvait, elle voulait être au petit Ári, un pilier et en tant que sœur, prendre le rôle de mère. Le rôle qui avait été refusé à Láfa.

Elle l'avait promis à sa Mère, sur son lit de mort. Et une promesse ne devait pas se briser, en particulier chez les Nains. Malheureusement, le devoir que la fille avait juré d'accomplir, allait lui consumer bien plus que ses forces et très peu s'en doutait. Pour être précis, il s'agissait de Balin et Dwalin qui s'inquiétaient pour leur nièce et leur petit neveu.

Asgrímur, quant à lui, se noya dans son chagrin. Un chagrin sur la mort de sa femme, un chagrin sur l'absence de Mère pour ses deux enfants avant de s'apitoya sur lui- même, en dernier. Il était insatisfait avec cette situation, de lui- même, ainsi que de tout et des autres, qui l'entourait. De la part de Lenja, il attendait plus qu'une petite fille de 10 ans, pouvait faire. Même elle, un garçon manqué intrépide comment elle l'était, n'arrivait seulement, au début, de remplir convenablement les tâches de son Père.

Ári se faisait certes allaiter par une autre Naine, toutefois s'était à Lenja d'entourer de soin et de s'occuper de son petit frère, le reste de la journée. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissance du sujet des bébés et les cris de l'enfant passaient à chaque fois, à travers la moelle et les jambes. Elle essayait tout pour calmer le petit. Elle lui donnait un biberon, vérifiait sa couche, marchait avec lui dans ses bras une centaine de Km de va- et- vient dans la maison mais cela ne fonctionnait pas à chaque fois. Parfois, Lenja avait de la chance et son frère s'apaisait rapidement. Assez souvent néanmoins, s'endormit Ári profondément seulement quand le soleil était prêt à se lever.

« Enfin. Petit casse- pied, tu t'es à nouveau pris beaucoup de temps, d'embêter ta grande sœur, hein ? », pensa la fillette, lorsque son frère trouvait la tranquillité et de lui octroyait un peu de sommeil.

Malheureusement, il manquait à Lenja le temps de s'occuper des autres tâches ménagères, dont son Père attendait d'elle. Nettoyer, cuisiner, laver et s'occuper du Petit. Elle ne savait pas, comment sa Mère réussissait toutes ses tâches. Bien sûr, Láfa avait bien plus de temps de s'habituer à son rôle. Mais Lenja ne savait déjà plus, peu de temps après, comment elle devait s'y prendre.

Sur les questionnements de ces Oncles, elle réagissait toujours trop fièrement et refusait, têtue comme elle est, l'aide que les deux rigolos lui proposaient. Personne ne devait la croire faible. Pas maintenant. Même si elle- même était encore une enfant personne ne devait penser, qu'elle ne pourrait accomplir ses tâches.

Mais au bout d'un mois, la force de Lenja fut épuisée. Elle oubliait sans cesse des tâches ménagères. Elle était trop occupée avec son frère. De temps à autre elle roupillait durant la journée pendant son travail et fut tirée brusquement de son sommeil par les hurlements d'Ári.

Lenja remarqua elle- même, que cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Son Père lui en demandait trop. Seulement, comment devait- elle le faire comprendre à cet Homme, qu'elle en souffrait ? Cet Homme, qui avait la mort de sa Mère sur la conscience ? Lui, qui harcelait Láfa, la mettant sous pression et maintenant en guise de quittance pour son acte, il a pris la Mère de ses enfants ? Pour Lenja, il était clair, qu'Ásgrímur était responsable de la mort de leur bien- aimée Mère. Elle commençait, depuis cette nuit de souffrance, à le haïr et cette incontrôlable émotion flambait toujours plus dans son âme.

Son Père ne se préoccupait, ni d'elle ou de son Frère. Il ne s'occupait plus que de lui- même. Durant la journée, il n'était pas à la maison, puisqu'il était en route, au service du Roi. Et après un travail accompli, il rentrait souvent tard dans la nuit. Où il était allé, Lenja ne le savait pas.

Au début, elle avait pensé de lui e toucher deux mots. Mais comment lancer une discussion, lorsque votre destinataire ne lui parle pas ? Ásgrímur n'avait jamais été enclin à une causette, mais il ne parlait pas plus de trois mots avec sa fille depuis la mort de Láfa.

Ainsi Lenja laissa l'interrogatoire et espérait, qu'avec le temps ça s'améliorerait et qu'il s'occupait au moins d'Ári. Malheureusement, rien ne se passait.

Après une énième nuit sans sommeil, Lenja ne tenait plus. Elle souleva Ári de son berceau et le noua dans un tissu pour le porter devant son ventre.

Il était encore très tôt au matin. Le soleil commençait à se lever derrière la Montagne Solitaire. L'air était frais. Lenja pouvait voir son souffle lorsqu'elle se dirigeait, grâce à un chemin extérieur bordé de mur, chez Dwalin et Balin. Elle devait trouver de l'aide. Ári et elle, tous deux, avaient besoin à présent de leurs Oncles.

Arrivée à destination, Lenja toqua à la lourde porte. Elle attendit un instant. Rien ne bougeait. Elle réessaya à nouveau avec plus d'insistance. Toujours pas de succès. Elle respira profondément puis réfléchit.

Ári dormait paisiblement contre sa poitrine. Cela était normal. Toute la nuit, il faisait du boucan et maintenant il rattrapait son sommeil. Lenja ne savait pas, si elle devait rire ou pleure à la vie de son frère. Si elle voulait atteindre quelque chose, elle devait agir.

_*Très bien, marmottes endormies. Si vous ne le voulez pas autrement, alors ça va être par la manière forte.*_, pensa la fillette puis frappait sauvagement contre la porte.

« Oncle Balin, Oncle Dwalin ! Ouvrez- moi enfin cette porte ! Je sais très bien, que vous m'avez entendu. Alors ouvrez- moi maintenant. Je dois absolument vous parlez. Tout de suite ! Allez quoi ! Ouvrez la porte ! J'ai Ári avec moi et nous n'allons pas très bien tous les deux. S'il vous plaît, ouvrez cette porte ! »

Un vacarme accompagné d'un bruyant juron se faisait entendre derrière la porte quand elle se fit ouvrir peu de temps après par Dwalin. Si ça n'avait pas été quelque chose d'important, Lenja aurait pu mourir de rire à la vue de son Oncle. C'était vraiment une vue pour les Dieux : le grand guerrier Nain en tricot de corps et en long caleçon. Lenja savait, que Dwalin n'était pas un lève- tôt, néanmoins il paraissait plus réveillé qu'elle ne le connaissait à cette heure- ci. Dans ces yeux elle pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude et elle se faufila à côté de Dwalin, dans la pièce sans aucunes explications.

Lenja s'installa, ensemble avec Ári, sur le canapé. Le Petit dormait toujours paisiblement. Dwalin s'assit à côté des deux et regarda avec insistance sa nièce. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, mais la fillette ne faisait pas bonne impression à voir. Elle avait des anneaux sombres sous ses yeux, ses cheveux pendaient chaotiquement qu'à l'habitude le long de sa tête et elle semblait pâle et fragile.

Jamais Dwalin n'avait pas vu Lenja dans cet état. Pas même lors d'une de ces actions d'escalade par- dessus les flots de la rivière où elle était tombée et dont, par après, elle avait été clouée au lit par une grave grippe. Quelque chose n'était pas correcte.

Et là, il avait déjà un soupçon. Toutefois, c'était à Lenja de prendre la parole afin de se libérer d'elle- même de cette situation. Elle avait été jusque là trop fière et trop têtue de se faire aider par lui ou Balin.

« Vas- y. que peut- on faire pour toi si tôt, Petite ?, demanda Dwalin à Lenja et la regarda profondément dans ses yeux verts fatigués, dans lequel un reflet rouge les entourait.

\- Ca ne va plus, Oncle Dwalin. Père… il demande trop de moi… il n'est jamais là et quand il est à la maison, il ne s'occupe pas de nous. Je veux dire, il voulait absolument un fils. Mais il ne s'occupe même pas d'Ári. De moi, il n'a même pas besoin de s'occuper. Je suis pourtant déjà grande, mais Ári… c'est si épuisant. Je dois tout faire. Vraiment tout. Et Père ne me dit pas un mot. Au maximum, il me dit ce que je dois faire. Même cela devient par ailleurs beaucoup moins. Il me laisse avec Ári dans le pétrin. Nous ne le voyons presque plus. J'ai déjà le sentiment, de vivre avec un fantôme, qui va et vient, quand il veut. Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça, n'est- ce pas ?, dit Lenja, tout en observant son Oncle avec des larmes aux yeux.

\- Bien sûr que ça ne peut continuer. (Balin avait pénétré la pièce discrètement. Lenja tourna sa tête précipitamment en sa direction.) Seulement, il te faut prendre conscience d'une chose, chère Lenja. Afin que nous puissions t'aider, tu dois aussi nous laisser t'aider. Cela ne doit pas être un reproche, mais réfléchie, combien de fois Dwalin et moi on voulait déjà te soutenir avec Ári, et toi, têtue comme tu es, tu as tout refusé. Je t'en prie, à l'avenir, réfléchie là- dessus. Nous ne te voulons rien de mal, quand nous voulons t'aider. Toi et même Ári, tous les deux vous nous êtes plus importants que toute autre chose au monde et personne ne pourrait te reprocher des faiblesses, si tu es désespérée, mon enfant.

\- Tu as bien sûr raison, Oncle Balin. », murmura, honteuse, Lenja avec sa tête baissée.

Dwalin prit sa nièce dans ses bras puis lui caressa tendrement le dos.

« Hey ! Ne laisse pas tomber. Nous allons déjà trouver quelque chose. Qu'en penses- tu Balin : devrions- nous attraper notre cher beau- frère tout à l'heure afin de lui parler un peu ? Peut- être que ce n'est pas assez clair, ce qu'il demande aux deux ?

\- C'est possible. Ma foi, il a perdu sa femme. Mais nous devrions faire quelque chose contre son aveuglement, pas vrai ? Ne t'en fais pas, Lenja. Nous allons nous occuper de ça et nous discuterons encore aujourd'hui avec ton Père. », conclu Balin d'un sourire rassurant.

Lenja renifla un instant puis acquiesça prudemment. Elle espérait tellement, que son Oncle garderait avait raison, et qu'après la discussion tout redeviendrait à nouveau normale. Seul une petite quantité de gêne restait. Lenja connaissait son Père : il était exactement têtu et borné qu'elle. Et ça, ce n'était pas toujours la meilleure condition pour recevoir des conseils.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Est- ce que la situation va- t- elle s'améliorer pour Lenja et le petit Ári ? _

_Comment son Père a- t- il pris la mise au point de ses deux gendres?  
_


	8. Chap 6

**Je t'attendrai **

Écrite par **LenjaKa** et traduite par **Didine22**

* * *

****_**Petite note :_ Tous les dialogues en italique ainsi qu'entre les *, sont les pensées des personnages. J'ai également mis les dialogues normaux en gras pour les différencier des actions des personnages._**_****

****_**_000_**_****

__Me revoilà avec la suite de cette fic. Avec le travail de ces derniers mois, j'ai eu peu de temps pour mettre sur ordi la suite. Je préférai me concentrer sur ma fic One Piece.  
__

__Bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler plus longtemps. Voici donc le chapitre 6. ^^__

__Lenjaka attend avec impatience vos commentaires. ^^__

__Bon lecture et à très vite !__

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Celui qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête**

Avec une étincelle supplémentaire d'espoir, qu'avant la discussion avec Dwalin et Balin, Lenja accomplit le travail dans le foyer, en entier. De même qu'Ári, semblait laisser plus de temps à sa sœur pour ses tâches qu'à son habitude. Il dormait à nouveau depuis midi, paisiblement dans son berceau. Si Lenja ne se trompait pas, le Soleil devait bientôt tomber.

A maintes reprises, la fillette pensa à ses Oncles. Comment son Père avait- il pris la discussion avec eux ? Etait- il conscient, combien il délaisse autant ses enfants ? Comment est- ce que ça allait continuer ? Lenja espérait intensément, que la situation se détente pour tout le monde. Oui, elle avait du ressentiment contre son Père. Toutefois, quelque part au fond d'elle, il était son Père. L'homme de qui elle descendait. Et malgré toutes les choses, qui se sont produites, il existait là encore un petit espoir.

Lenja n'allait jamais se l'avouer. Mais elle espérait secrètement et silencieusement, qu'Ásgrimur l'aimait d'une manière quelconque, à sa manière, propre à lui. Un souhait, dont tous les enfants rêvaient. Rien n'était plus important et protecteur que l'amour, entre les parents et leurs enfants. Néanmoins, à côté de ce vœu naturel, se rajoutait l'incertitude.

Depuis déjà plusieurs heures, Lenja jouait en pensée, au jeu ''et si…'' lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et claqua fortement dans la serrure. Ásgrimur était de retour.

«** Lenja !** », entendit la fillette venant du couloir, qui n'était autre que la voix de son Père. « Es- tu dans la cuisine ?

**\- Oui, Père**. », répondit la fille conforme à la vérité. Malgré le ton de la voix, Lenja ne pouvait pas évaluer, comment était l'humeur d'Ásgrimur. Mais jusqu'à présent, elle ne pouvait reconnaître l'état d'humeur avec si peu de mots de sa part. Elle craignait un peu de se montrer à son Père. Malgré qu'elle sache, qu'elle était dans son droit de discuter de cette situation avec Balin et Dwalin, elle se sentait mal. Peut- être qu'il aurait mieux fallu s'adresser d'elle- même à son Père directement ? Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour cela.

La Nain pénétra la cuisine quand Lenja, debout sur une chaise en bois, rangeait les provisions dans une étagère. L'étagère du haut était trop haute pour la fillette, puisque toutes les autres étaient déjà bien garnies, à tel point qu'elle devait utiliser une chaise pour l'atteindre. Elle s'arrêta et regarda vers son Père, se tenant au seuil de la porte. Elle essayait de poser un regard sur lui, comment il avait réagis à la conversation avec ses beaux –frères. Mais rien ne laissait paraître sur ses traits.

Lentement, il vint vers Lenja, qui attendait comme enracinée sur la chaise. Juste en face de sa fille, Ásgrimur prit de l'élan avec sa jambe avant de frapper contre le pied de la chaise. Avec un puissant craquement, la chaise se brisa en deux et la fillette tomba au sol. Par la rapide montée d'une panique ardente, Lenja rampa à quatre pattes en arrière. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux ouverts par la peur, de son Père.

Avec frayeur, la fillette constata qu'elle était déjà assise dos contre le mur. Elle était prise au piège. Comment réussirait- elle à fuir cet homme, qu'elle avait autrefois appelé ''Père'' ? Elle luttait pour retrouver son souffle. Comment est- ce que ça allait continuer à présent ?

**« Qu'est- ce que c'était ça, chienne ? Tu es une sale petite traîtresse ! N'as- tu rien de mieux à faire que de raconter des salades à tes Oncles ? Me présenter moi, comme Père indigne ? Qu'est- ce qui t'a pris ?**, commanda Ásgrimur à sa fille hautainement.

**Comment ça va continuer avec toi ? Parle ! Non seulement, tu n'avais que des idioties en tête et que tu ne voulais pas te comporter comme une fille raisonnable. Maintenant tu lâches de tels mensonges au monde et tu dresses en plus ces deux- là contre moi ? Où est- ce que ça va encore finir avec toi, Lenja ? »**

A ces dernières paroles, le Nain s'approcha de quelques pas vers la fillette au sol. Elle trembla de tout son corps et secoua inconsciemment sa tête. Ca ne pouvait être vrai ! Qui était- ce ? Ca ne pouvait pas être son Père ! C'était un monstre ! Comment sa Mère avait pu, autrefois aimer cet homme ? Vagissante de peur, Lenja tentait tant bien que mal de ravaler sa panique. Elle n'allait pas permettre à Ásgrimur d'avoir encore davantage de surface d'attaque. Elle savait comment il avait la sensiblerie en horreur.

Comme s'il arrivait à lire ses pensées, le Nain commença à nouveau son abominable jeu.

**« As- tu peur de ton propre Père, mon enfant ? Je connais cette expression dans yon regard. Ta Mère était aussi de la même sorte. Une si faible femelle pensant qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et maintenant elle a eu sa quittance pour cela. Elle est morte et t'a abandonnée. Personne ne prendra plus ta défense, quand tu agis à nouveau contre l'ordre des choses et pense, qu'une femme peut être l'égale d'un homme. Même Dwalin et Balin ne pourront plus se permettre de me remettre en place. Et tu sais à quoi s'est dû ? Je peux te le dire. Quand nous en aurons terminé ici, tous les deux, tu n'auras plus le courage de leur conter même le moindre mot, de ce qui se passe ici entre ses quatre murs. M'as- tu compris ? »**, parla Ásgrimur froidement.

Lenja ne savait plus trop, ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Comme dans un autre corps, elle se remit sur ses jambes. Malgré sa peur, de ce dont son Père pouvait encore lui faire, elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Quelque chose lui dit de se défendre. Même s'il s'agissait d'un combat sans issus. Une petite fille contre son Père, qui plus est un redoutable guerrier. Normalement, elle aurait dû en rester là, mais elle ne voulait pas se rendre sans se battre. Non, ça, elle ne le pouvait pas ! Elle le devait à Arí et à elle –même de se mettre sur la défensive. Et quelque part, elle devait par ailleurs protéger sa Mère défunte, dont le monstre là- bas salissait sa mémoire.

**« Qu'est- ce que tu prépares ? Veux- tu me demander pardon, avant que je te punisse pour tes saletés de mensonge, ou bien es- tu vraiment aussi folle de t'interposer contre ton propre Père ? Je vais te dire une chose : tu es une moins que rien ! Ta Mère est mieux à présent, là où elle est. Elle n'a plus besoin d'assister à la honte, qu'elle a elle –même provoqué. Elle aurait dû tout de suite mettre un terme à cela, lorsque les premiers signes de ta maladie mentale étaient apparus.**, vociféra le Nain avec une froideur sans précédent dans ses yeux verts.

**\- Je te hais ! Tu es un monstre ! Tu as Mère sur la conscience ! Je ne suis pas une menteuse ! Je ne sais, comment Mère t'ai pu un jour aimer. Tu es exécrable ! Tu m'accuses, moi de mentir et de traîner tous ceux que j'ai autrefois aimé, dans la boue. Je te méprise ! Tu es peut- être mon géniteur, mais en tant que Père, tu es mort pour moi ! »**, hurla Lenja furieuse devant Ásgrimur.

Une douleur parcourut soudainement son visage. D'abord la gauche, puis à nouveau une deuxième fois la droite. Il l'avait giflé. Jamais encore il ne l'avait frappé ainsi. Toutefois, il existe pour tout une première fois. Seulement, Lenja ne voulait pas revenir dans la délectation d'une répétition. La force du coup l'avait à nouveau fait renverser au sol. Mais différemment qu'auparavant, le Nain se baissa vers elle avec une étincelle dangereuse.

**« Comme tu vois, tu n'es rien. Il serait plus intelligent pour toi à l'avenir, de tenir ta langue. Sinon je ne peux rien garantir. Tu vas encore voir, ce que signifie, de s'attaquer à moi. »**, murmura Asgrímur.

Sans prévenir, il leva, cette fois- ci, sa lourde botte, puis frappa. Lenja se cambra sous les douleurs. Des larmes lui coulèrent sur le visage. Douleur et désespoir montaient en elle. Lorsque son Père reprit à nouveau de l'élan, elle saisit, dans un réflexe, du couteau de cuisine. Elle l'avait posé, un instant auparavant, sur le plan de travail après avoir préparer un potage. Là- bas, il était encore posé. Sa chance fût venue. Elle le prit dans la main puis poignarda son Père. Elle réussit à l'avoir à sa cuisse gauche. Avec cela, il ne s'y attendait pas. Pas même elle, pour être honnête. Décontenancé, Asgrímur fixa d'un visage empli de douleurs, Lenja. Cette dernière reprit de l'élan une nouvelle fois, puis enfonça cette fois- ci le couteau plus profondément dans la cuisse.

**« Qu'est- ce que…?!** **»**, hurla l'homme lorsque Lenja partit en courant.

Elle voyait sa chance tournée. Le petit Ári fut tiré de son berceau, avant de courir le plus vite dont elle était capable avec l'enfant dans ses bras. Partir, juste partir d'ici ! Ceci était son unique pensée. Elle espérait, que le couteau occuperait assez son Père, afin de gagner suffisamment de temps pour elle et Ári. Elle avait besoin d'une avance en vue de leur éviter un effroyable destin.

Avec Ári dans les bras, Lenja sprinta sur les chemins en pierre et les couloirs d'Erebor. Elle réfléchit un instant, si elle devait fuir chez Balin et Dwalin. Malheureusement, la maison des deux était trop éloignée. Elle avait peur, que son Père la guettait sur le chemin là- bas. Non, s'était trop évident. Elle ne pouvait risquer de prendre ce chemin. Il ne restait plus qu'à Lenja de tenter sa chance autre part. Et dans ce cas spécial, le seul chemin pour fuir était : sortir d'Erebor. Là- bas, son Père n'y songerait pas. Cette idée était même pour leurs relations, trop absurde. Asgrímur n'allait pas les chercher en pleine nature.

Avec un saut de mouton par- dessus les dernières marches en pierre, Lenja sprinta en direction de la porte de leur liberté. Ári dans ses bras gigotait sauvagement, mais ne criait pas. Heureusement, car cela leur aurait compliqué la fuite.

Le cœur de Lenja battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle avait presque réussie. Elle se dirigea vers le portail et se trouva dans une nuit sombre. Elle devait continuer. Continuer à l'intérieur de l'obscurité. Loin de l'entrée. Dehors, dans les bois les plus proches. Trouver un abri et attendre. Attendre jusqu'à ce que leurs Oncles vinrent afin d'amener les enfants en sureté. Seulement, avant, ils doivent savoir, que Lenja et Ári étaient en fuite ? Allait- on par ailleurs les rechercher ? Peut- être que quelqu'un, le gardien de porte, les avait reconnu et pouvait aller les prévenir ?

Tout en trébuchant, Lenja atteignit, à bout de souffle, les fourrées de la forêt voisine. Ils avaient réussi. Pour la première fois, ils étaient en sécurité. Seulement, comment ça devait continuer, la fillette l'ignorait. Epuisée, elle s'installa avec Ári sur le sol moelleux forestier. Elle coucha mieux son frère dans ses bras puis, lui caressa délicatement le petit visage.

**« Nous avons réussi, Ári ! Le méchant Homme ne nous, j'espère, fera plus de mal.**, chuchota Lenja à son petit frère. **Tu peux maintenant continuer à dormir. Et demain, j'espère que Balin et Dwalin viendront nous chercher. Et ensuite, Père devra être puni. J'espère… »**

Lenja s'adossa, épuisée contre un arbre, avant d'écouter dans la nuit sombre. Non, ça a dû être son imagination. Personne à part les deux enfants étaient là. Ou bien si ?! Effrayée, la fillette serra son frère fortement contre sa poitrine lorsqu'elle remarqua un bruit directement à côté d'elle. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Etait- ce vraiment leur Père ? Elle sauta sur ses jambes.

**« Montre- toi, qui que tu sois ! »**, parla Lenja si fort et déterminée, dont elle pouvait faire preuve en cet instant.

A peine avait- elle sortie cet ordre, que la fillette vit plus nettement qui ou plutôt quoi, elle avait entendu à côté d'elle. Deux yeux la regardèrent, apeurés. Mais elles n'appartenaient probablement pas à un Nain. Un Orc ou un gobelin non plus.

**« S'il vous plaît, ne me faites rien ! »**, dit là un Elfling avec une voix tremblante.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Qui peut- être cette petite elfe ? Pour quelles raisons est- elle également là?_


	9. Chap 7

**Je t'attendrai **

Écrite par **LenjaKa** et traduite par **Didine22**

* * *

****_**Petite note :_ Tous les dialogues en italique ainsi qu'entre les *, sont les pensées des personnages. J'ai également mis les dialogues normaux en gras pour les différencier des actions des personnages._**_****

****_**_000_**_****

__Hello tout le monde ! Voilà enfin la suite de la traduction! __

__Vraiment désolée pour le temps que cela a pris, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour poster la suite.  
__

__Le chapitre 8 viendra la semaine prochaine. __

__En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bon week -end à tous ! ;-)__

__PS: Les reviews sont les bienvenues. Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.__

**Réponse aux reviews du chapitre précédent:**

**\- Sarah March: **Merci pour ta review. Oui c'est vrai qu'on a plutôt une image d'un guerrier brutal et sans cœur, mais même lui sait être doux comme un agneau. Un vrai ours! Quant à Thorin, seul la suite pourra le dire. ;-D Je suis ravie que ma traduction soit assez fidèle à l'originale. C'est pas évident avec certains passages. Mais je me débrouille bien. ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Sœurs dans l'âme**

Lenja respira, soulagée. Même si elle ne savait pas encore, pourquoi une fille- elfe se trouvait au milieu de la nuit dans la forêt, elle préférait grandement cette nouvelle rencontre à la place de son géniteur.

L'Elfe était bien plus grande que la Naine. Comme Lenja, elle avait de longs cheveux rouge- brun et pour autant qu'elle pouvait distinguer dans l'obscurité, ses yeux luisaient d'un éclatement vert. La Naine ouvrit peu visible la bouche et s'émerveilla. Elle avait le sentiment de se voir elle- même dans un étrange miroir. Si elle ne le savait pas mieux, elle avait pu croire, que cette autre fille était sa sœur jumelle disparut. Lenja déglutit. Pourtant celle face à elle, paraissait se faire des pensées similaires, car même elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de la Naine. Hésitante, Lenja s'assit à nouveau avec Ári sur le confortable sol forestier.

« **Tu ne veux pas aussi t'asseoir ?** », demanda- t- elle prudemment à l'Elfe.

Sans répondre, mais avec une distance de sécurité, elle prit place face aux deux enfants- nains. Comme Lenja ne restait jamais longtemps silencieuse et que cette situation bizarre était assez inhabituelle, elle décida de découvrir non pas par curiosité, pourquoi également d'autres enfants étaient en route la nuit à travers les fourrées entre la Forêt Noire et Erebor.

«** Eh bien, lui c'est Ári.**, indiqua Lenja le bébé endormi dans ses bras. **Et moi c'est Lenja. Et toi, tu es qui ?**

\- **Mon nom est Tauriel**. », répondit l'elfe timide.

Lenja lui sourit. Un instant après, un sourire de soulagement apparut sur le visage de Tauriel.

« **Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Tauriel. Mais que fais- tu en plein milieu de la nuit en forêt ? Et en plus, si loin de chez toi ?**

\- **Heum… Eh bien, je pourrais exactement te demander la même chose, Lenja.** », répondit Tauriel.

Lenja avait l'impression, que l'Elfe allait continuer à l'éviter avec des contres- questions. Seulement devait –et pouvait- elle faire confiance à une inconnue ? D'un autre côté ils étaient tous enfants, qui n'étaient toujours pas assis chez soi avec leurs parents. D'autres personnes du peuple n'en parlons pas. Ils partageaient tous un destin et les circonstances voulaient sûrement, qu'ils passèrent cette sombre nuit ensemble.

La Naine jeta à nouveau un œil en direction de l'Elfe. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais elle avait une bonne impression, lorsqu'elle la regarda. Un sentiment, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toute leur vie. Comme si le destin n'avait attendu de réunir les deux fillettes dans cette nuit de peur.

«** Bien.**, dit Lenja.** Je vais donc commencer.** »

Tauriel souleva la tête plein d'espoir et sembla pointer encore plus ses oreilles pointues remplis d'espoir.

« **Je me suis enfuie avec mon petit frère. Nous avons dû fuir et nous nous cachons ici, afin que notre Père ne nous trouve. Il m'a frappé et… et… eh bien, il fallait bien que je me défende. Même pour Ári, je devais le faire.** », commença Lenja quand soudain Tauriel se leva et s'installa à côté d'elle.

*_Ça alors ?*_ Lenja fixait Tauriel. Avec une telle réaction, elle n'avait pas calculé. En tout cas, pas tout de suite et cela sans un mot. L'Elfe la regarda profondément dans ses yeux. Tout à coup, elle sentit un doux contact. Tauriel lui avait posé une main sur son épaule comme pour l'apaiser avant de lui sourire pour l'encourager. Une étrange sensation de confiance submergea Lenja. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Tauriel. Et cela sans en avoir amplement discuté ensemble jusqu'à maintenant.

« **Tu sais, ma Mère est morte. Enfin notre Mère. Peu de temps après la naissance d'Ári. Et Père ne s'est plus occupé de nous. J'ai dû tout faire ensuite, rien n'allait plus. J'en ai parlé avec mes Oncles ce matin même. Ce sont les frères de ma Mère et eux, voulaient parler avec lui. Enfin, quelque chose a dû mal tourné.** (Lenja inhala profondément de l'air.)

**Il vint alors à la maison. Il s'en est pris à moi. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Je tombais au sol. Il me frappait et me battait. Et là, il y avait le couteau de cuisine. C'était notre chance. Je courrais avec Ári pour nos vies, hors d'Erebor et toi directement dans les bras. J'ignore, comment cela va continuer demain, mais d'un côté je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrer et de n'être assise seule avec Ári dans l'obscure forêt. Ah non, oublie ! Maintenant tu penses sûrement, nous les Nains, avons un grain et tout le monde frappent leurs enfants. Nous sommes un peu grossiers et probablement plus anguleux que les Elfes, mais s'il te plaît, je peux.**

\- **C'est bon., interrompit Tauriel, Lenja. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte des faits de ton Père. Si tu savais, pourquoi je suis ici… Même chez les Elfes, tout n'est pas aussi parfait, comme semblent le croire les autres peuples de nous…** »

Lenja observa Tauriel interrogatrice lorsque celle- ci réprima une larme.

« **Les douleurs physiques dont tu as décrites, je ne les connais pas. Pour cela, je devais souffrir autrement. Personne ne m'avait demandé, si j'étais d'accord. Mes parents sont originaires de Fondcomb et là, je vivais encore depuis peu. Néanmoins, ils ont décidé de m'envoyer auprès de parents dans le royaume de Thranduil, le Roi de la Forêt Noire. Je devais devenir une grande guerrière. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus supporté. Toujours cette horrible ''obéissance'' ! Et quand tu n'écoutes pas, alors la Formatrice pénètre tes pensées. Elle te torture aussi longtemps jusqu'à ce que tu faiblis et tu t'inclines. Lorsqu'une possibilité s'offrit à moi, je me précipitais aussi vite que j'ai pu vers la porte. Et comme là, je ne connaissais pas, j'ai donc atterri ici. Je me suis perdue et ne sais plus comment je dois y retourner. Surtout si je le veux vraiment !** »

Tauriel baissa la tête tristement. Lenja glissa automatiquement plus près de l'autre fillette. Avec son bras droit encore libre, elle serra l'Elfe contre elle.

« **Hé, ça va déjà s'améliorer, une fois. Mon Oncle Balin dit toujours _''Après la pluie, vient le beau temps.''_ J'espère, qu'il dit vrai. Pour toi, j'espère cela aussi.** , parla Lenja.

\- **J'espère. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas du tout, ce que je dois faire. Si j'y retourne, alors je vais à coup sûr être puni en fait, j'aimerai bien devenir une guerrière, mais pas aussi loin de mes parents … Ils me manquent terriblement. Et je me sens bien chez ma Tante, toutefois, c'est différent. Tout est si bête en ce moment.** , répliqua Tauriel.

\- **A qui le dis- tu. Ma Mère me manque aussi. Et l'homme, qui devrait être mon Père, est un monstre. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que mes deux Oncles me retrouvent ici avec Ári et qu'ils nous prennent avec eux. Loin de Lui ! Ils sont aussi quelques fois chaotiques, mais en même temps si marrants et jamais cruels**., dit Lenja pendant qu'un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, en pensant à un meilleur avenir auprès de Dwalin et Balin.

\- **Et pourtant, tu sais quoi** ?, questionna Tauriel en regardant Lenja.

-** Quoi donc ?**, demanda la Naine curieuse.

\- **Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir rencontré ici ! Auprès des Elfes des bois, je n'ai pas encore d'amis. Et pour être honnête, je n'avais pas de vrais amis à Fondcomb. D'une certaine manière, j'étais toujours différente. Bien sûr, devenir une guerrière chez nous, les Elfes, n'est rien d'impossible. Et puis, avec ma couleur de cheveux, je ne ressemble pas à la plupart des Elfes. Et je ne voulais jamais jouer avec les autres filles. Elles m'étaient toujours trop bêtes avec leurs poupées et tout et tout. Je voulais toujours me battre avec les garçons. Peut être qu'à présent. C'est la quittance de mon comportement. Je suis seule en Forêt Noire…**

\- **Tu n'es pourtant pas seule ! Si tu veux, alors je peux devenir ton amie, Tauriel. Malgré que tu sois une Elfe et non une Naine, comme moi, cela ne veux pas forcément dire, que nous ne pouvons être amies, non ? Je serai ravie si, tu deviens ma meilleure amie.** »

Lenja souriait à Tauriel. Elle illuminait littéralement la fille- naine.

« **Tu es sérieuse ? Je veux dire, chez nous ils parlent toujours si mal à propos des Nains. Pourtant je ne peux le croire, quand je te vois toi et ton petit frère.**, conclua l'Elfe.

\- **Oui oui, chez nous également il existe des blagues stupides sur les Elfes. Mais entre nous, je crois, que le destin voulait nous réunir ce soir. Moi je te trouve super, car nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun. Je voudrais aussi tellement devenir une combattante, malheureusement je n'ai pas le droit. Chez les Nains, il n'est pas ''normal'' que les femmes se battent. Bien sûr, on est des durs à cuir, mais seulement entre nos propres quatre murs.** », répondit Lenja et tourna à ses dernières paroles les yeux.

Tauriel dut rire :

« **Tu es tellement marrante, Lenja ! J'insinue que, tu as déjà vécu de terribles choses et tu arrives tout de même à me faire rire. En plus à un endroit si sombre, comme celui- ci. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir gagné comme amie,** _meldir Lenja_.

\- **Par Mahal, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. En guise de symbole pour notre amitié, je t'offre ceci.** »

Lenja avait retiré sa boucle d'oreille, puis la donna à Tauriel. C'était la plus belle chose que possédait la fillette. Elle l'avait, depuis peu, fabriqué dans la forge de son Oncle Dwalin et était très fière de sa création. Une très fine écriture en Khuzdul le recouvrait : _**gullend**_ –chance, cela Lenja le souhaitait. Elle l'avait copié auprès de Dwalin, puisque les deux haches de ce dernier portaient également une signature personnalisée. A présent elle trouvait, que sa nouvelle amie était la bonne personne à qui donner ce genre de cadeau. Chance, Tauriel en aurait besoin.

L'Elfe accepta la boucle d'oreille décorée avec des yeux, brillants de joie. Elle serra Lenja contre elle.

« **Je te remercie mille fois pour ce présent, Lenja ! je suis fière d'être ton amie.** »

Lentement, une fatigue refoulée jusqu'à maintenant, s'empara des fillettes. Les deux se blottirent l'une à l'autre. Ári dormit dans les bras de Lenja, et pendant que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus lourds, elle réfléchit encore, à ce qui pourrait encore arriver. Après la douleur d'il y a quelques heures, elle avait trouvé une amie. Malgré qu'elle ne fût pas Naine, Tauriel était au moins une personne sincère. Et cela était bien plus, dont Lenja avait aperçu chez certains Nains.

Si Balin et Dwalin la trouveraient ici, la fillette ne le savait pas. Peu importe ce qui allait se passer, elle n'était plus seule. Et c'est avec cette dernière pensée, qu'elle s'endormit heureuse.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Que vont- elles devenir ? Vont- elles rester ensemble?_

_ Sont- elles recherchées ou abandonnées à leur sort ?_


	10. Chap 8

**Je t'attendrai **

Écrite par **LenjaKa** et traduite par **Didine22**

* * *

****_**Petite note :_ Tous les dialogues en italique ainsi qu'entre les *, sont les pensées des personnages. J'ai également mis les dialogues normaux en gras pour les différencier des actions des personnages._**_****

****_**_000_**_****

__Hello tout le monde ! Voilà la suite de la traduction! __

__Un peu plus tôt que prévu mais je n'aurai pas le temps de poster le chapitre ce week- end. __

__Le prochain viendra la semaine prochaine si tout va bien. ^^__

__J'espère que vous aimez toujours la lire. __

**__Merci pour la nouvelle Followeuse ! ^^ __**

__A la semaine prochaine donc ! __

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Recherches et retrouvailles**

**« Lenja ! Lenja, où es- tu ? L-E-N-J-A ! »**

La fille- naine fut tirée brutalement de son sommeil. S'était- elle imaginée cela à l'instant, ou était- ce vraiment la voix de son Oncle ? Était- ce Dwalin, qui l'appelait ?

Encore endormie, elle se frotta les yeux. Ári dormit toujours paisiblement son sommeil de nourrisson. Un regard vers la droite, fit sursauter la fillette. Où était Tauriel ? Elle était pourtant allongée à droite d'elle. Était- elle partie ainsi, sans laisser un seul mot ? Pourquoi n'avait- elle pas réveillé Lenja ?

Désorientée, la fillette regarda à droite et à gauche. Elle ne pouvait pas apercevoir nulle part l'Elfe. Ni entre les arbres ni nulle part ailleurs, près des buissons. Où était passé Tauriel ? Ou bien Lenja s'était imaginée cette scène ? A ces pensées, elle toucha un court instant son oreille. Non, ça ne pouvait être une création de son esprit maltraité ! Sa boucle d'oreille manquait. Donc Tauriel devait être réelle ! Ou peut- être pas ?

**« LENJA ! Tu m'entends, Petite ?! OU ES- TU ? »**, hurla à nouveau quelqu'un.

Dwalin ! Le cœur de Lenja rata un battement. Ça, ce n'était pas son imagination au moins ! Ce qui était arrivée à Tauriel, Lenja l'ignorait. En tout cas, ça ne devait être rien de grave, car si c'était le cas elle se serait réveillée. L'explication la plus plausible était sûrement que la fille- elfe avait pris le chemin du retour et de sonner à sa nouvelle amie, un peu de sommeil avec le petit, après l'odyssée de l'autre jour.

Prudemment, Lenja s'approcha avec Ári dans les bras en direction dans laquelle provenait la voix de son Oncle. Elle ignorait, s'il était parti seul la chercher ou si Ásgrimur était avec. Son ventre se contracta à cette idée. Elle ignorait ce que son Oncle savait ou plus tôt paraissait savoir. Est- ce que son Père lui avait raconté l'affaire avec le couteau de cuisine ? Sinon, comment Dwalin aurait su pour venir chercher sa nièce ?

Lenja se pencha en avant sous les branches. Le soleil était déjà levé. Il semblerait que la journée s'annonce merveilleuse. Aucuns nuages n'obstruaient le ciel. Là, elle découvrit enfin son Oncle. Il n'était pas seul. Un autre Nain était avec lui. Il était de même stature que Dwalin. Toutefois, il ne s'agissait clairement pas de son Père. Là, Lenja en était certaine. Même le danger qu'elle reçoive une énorme correction pour sa disparition, elle devait faire signe de sa cachette. Elle avait besoin de l'aide de Dwalin, sa protection.

**« Oncle Dwalin ! Nous sommes par- ici !,** appela la fillette lorsqu'elle fit un pas hors des fourrées vers la lumière du jour.

\- _**Gordu**_ !** Grâce au ciel, où étais- tu passée ? Je te cherche depuis des heures.**, souffla Dwalin lorsqu'il s'approcha de sa nièce.

**Enfin peu importe, je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé. Tu dois absolument m'expliquer, ce qui c'est passé ! Je ne pensais à rien de bien méchant hier soir, quand soudain on frappait à la porte et qu'on m'annonce, que ma nièce en compagnie de son petit frère sortent d'Erebor comme piquer par une araignée. Comme si vous preniez la fuite. Juste après j'accourus directement auprès de ton Père, afin de savoir pourquoi on toque chez moi et pas en premier lieu chez lui. Et qu'est- ce qui m'attendait chez vous, à la maison ? Le chaos total dans la cuisine et ton Père avec une énorme blessure dans la cuisse. Ca ressemblait presque à un champ de bataille. De toi et Ári manquaient toutes traces ! Il insinuait, que tu l'as poignardé sans raison avant de prendre la fuite. Alors s'il te plaît, dis- moi maintenant, ce que je dois en penser. Lenja, parle- moi ! Là, il doit y avoir anguille sous roche ! »**

Dwalin s'était mis à genoux devant sa nièce et la regardait, suppliant. Elle pouvait lire clairement de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Mais il y avait encore autre chose. Quelque chose, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez son Oncle. Etait- ce bien là de la crainte ? De la peur ? Pour elle ou pour ça, qu'elle doit lui confesser ? Croyait- il vraiment, qu'elle était tellement folle afin de s'attaquer sans raison à son Père. Une fillette comme elle ? Seule contre un Homme ? Son Père ? Un simple guerrier ?

Lenja inhala fortement de l'air lorsque son Oncle la regarda profondément dans les yeux.

**« Quelque chose à mal fonctionné lors de votre discussion avec lui, Dwalin ! Il rentrait hier à la maison, puis sans dire un mot, il s'en prend à moi ! Il m'insultait, me frappait, me menaçait et me donnait des coups avec ses lourdes bottes dans mes côtes. Je ne me savais plus comment m'aider. Et puis là, il y avait le couteau de cuisine sur le plan de travail. Il fallait bien que je le fasse ! J'avais une telle peur. Alors je pris Ári et nous courrions pour notre vie, dehors dans l'obscurité. Je pensais, qu'il me guetterait sur le chemin vers chez toi et Balin. C'est pour cela que je suis sortie par le portail ! Dwalin ! Tu dois me croire ! J'ai une telle peur de lui ! Il n'est plus mon Père ! Je te le dis, cette chose, chez nous hier soir, c'était un Monstre ! »**, jaillit ainsi de la fillette.

Les yeux de Dwalin s'écarquillèrent. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se passa avec sa main sur la tête. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre là, il ne se l'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses pires cauchemars. Il se ressaisit tant bien que mal, puis parla à Lenja :

**« Où t'as- t- il frappé ? Dans le visage ? Tu as à droite et à gauche comme un contour bleu ? T'a- t- il giflé ?**

La fillette acquiesça.

**\- Viens, donne voir Ári. Je le confie à mon amie, ici présent. Il le tiendra aussi longtemps jusqu'à j'aurai terminé de toucher tes côtes. N'aie crainte, il ne lui fera rien**., dit le Nain et Lenja lui donna son frérot. Celui- ci ne fit pas le moindre bruit lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans des bras inconnus.

**\- Lèves tes bras sur ta tête, Petite ! »**

La fillette obéit tout de suite. Dwalin commença lentement à tâtonner les cotes. D'autre à gauche, puis à droite. Il soupirait.

**« D'après ce que je sens, deux voire trois côtes sont contusionnées. Tu peux à nouveau baisser tes bras. J'y crois pas ! Cette pourriture ! Comment avons- nous pu nous faire berner par lui ?**, les dernières paroles dit- il plutôt à lui- même.

**\- Tu me crois alors ?**, demanda prudemment Lenja. Son Oncle reprit de l'air.

**\- Bien sûr que je le fais ! Et Balin le va aussi ! C'est sûr. Il y avait quand même quelque chose de mauvais dans son histoire ! Comme si tu serais assez folle t'en prendre à lui par amusement. Et bien entendu, t'a rien de mieux à faire que d'attendre tout naturellement de te faire rouer de coups. Pour ensuite lui administrer tout simplement un couteau dans sa cuisse et enfin, par ennuis, emmener ton frère dans ta fuite.**

**Je m'en veux tellement, gamine ! Nous aurions dû te protéger de ce salopard. Mais qui aurait pu penser, qu'en son fort intérieur, il serait capable de tels actes ?! Malheureusement, on ne peut retourner en arrière. Néanmoins, ce que nous pouvons faire, et ça je vais tout faire pour y arriver, c'est de le faire payer pour ces faits ! Il va déjà voir, ce qu'il en a.**

**A présent, tu viens avec Ári chez moi et Balin. Et quand tu y seras en sécurité, alors nous irons ouvrir les yeux de notre Roi, de ce qu'il a là comme guerrier intègre. Je vais l'accuser publiquement pour ce qu'il a osé te faire. Ensuite, il devra se prouver. Ce sera sa fin. Il va souhaiter n'être jamais venu au monde ! J'en suis certain ! Et maintenant, viens ! »**

Prudemment, il souleva sa nièce dans ses bras. Ári ne semblait pas par ailleurs, vouloir se plaindre dans les bras de l'autre Nain. Ainsi les quatre se rapprochèrent d'Erebor.

Lenja avait un mauvais pressentiment dans son ventre. Est- ce que Dwalin garderait juste ? Allait –on la croire et punir Ásgrímur ? D'où provenait donc l'assurance de son Oncle ? La fillette ne savait plus où mettre la tête. D'abord, sa nouvelle amie avait disparue, puis Dwalin qui voulait incriminer publiquement Ásgrímur. Si seulement tout ça allait bien se passer…

**§§§§**

Lenja n'avait encore jamais vécu cela, sans parler de s'imaginer dans ces rêves les plus fous. Elle ne se rappelait d'ailleurs pas, d'avoir entendu de pareils agissements. A peine étaient- ils rentrés à Erebor, que Dwalin, en compagnie de l'enfant battu et d'Ári, consulter le Roi.

La fillette se sentait très étrange, car elle n'avait jamais pénétré dans sa vie, la gigantesque salle du trône. S'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose d'important, elle aurait pu rester durant des heures à s'émerveiller devant les tapis muraux et les somptueux ornements de la salle, à la recherche de nouveaux détails.

Dwalin avec son neveu sur le bras et Lenja à l'autre main, s'avança devant le Roi Nain. Tous les deux s'inclinèrent devant Thrór, installé sur son imposant trône de pierre. Il observa, curieux, les nouveaux- venus puis parla alors à Dwalin :

**« Maître Dwalin, qu'y- a- t- il de si important ? Nous ne vous avions jamais vu dans une telle agitation. Ainsi donc, parlez et annoncez- nous, ce qui paraît Vous brûler l'esprit !**

**\- Je Vous remercie pour Votre temps, que Vous nous accordez, à moi et à ma nièce Lenja, la fille d'Ásgrímur, et mon neveu. Je ne Vous aurai pas dérangé, s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question de vie ou de mort, mon Roi.**, parla Dwalin pendant que Lenja voyait formellement la curiosité dans les yeux du Roi.

**\- Et bien, parlez librement. »,** autorisa Thrór au Nain.

Dwalin toisa le Roi dans le visage à chacune de ses paroles.

**« J'accuse Ásgrímur, l'un de Vos guerriers les plus aptes, d'avoir maltraité hier soir sa fille. C'est avec beaucoup de chance qu'elle échappait à son destin et pouvait fuir dans les maquis d'Erebor. J'exige à mon gendre de venir devant Votre Présence, afin de se justifier pour son comportement inadmissible. Pour le moment, je me prépare pour son bannissement. Il devrait être clair pour chaque Nain, que leurs progénitures étaient le plus grand bien. Toutefois, Ásgrímur avait montré la nuit dernière, qu'il n'en était pas ainsi et qu'il a clairement brisé la Tradition. Pour cela je Vous demande d'ordonner un bannissement et de confier à mon frère Balin et à moi- même, les deux enfants. »**

Lenja ne pouvait rien lire dans les traits du Seigneur Nain. Néanmoins, une chose était indiscutable : il avait écouté attentivement son Oncle. Tout à coup, Thrór acquiesça et ordonna à deux de ces gardes, d'amener Ásgrímur auprès de lui. Il devait se justifier sur les accusations, comme le voulait la Tradition.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Que va- t- il se passer durant ce face- à- face ? _

_Va -t -on punir Ásgrímur pour son acte ? _

_Comment va réagir la pauvre Lenja ?_


	11. Chap 9

**Je t'attendrai **

Écrite par **LenjaKa** et traduite par **Didine22**

* * *

****_**Petite note :_ Tous les dialogues en italique ainsi qu'entre les *, sont les pensées des personnages. J'ai également mis les dialogues normaux en gras pour les différencier des actions des personnages._**_****

****_**_000_**_****

_Bonsoir les gens. _

_Désolée que le chapitre ne vient que maintenant mais le week- end dernier j'ai été assez occupée. Donc je n'ai pas pu le poster plus tôt._

_Et comme une mauvaise nouvelle ne vient jamais seule, je dois vous prévenir que la suite viendra pas tout de suite._

_Car, les deux prochaines semaines seront assez chargées pour moi et je ne sais pas si je trouverai le temps d'utiliser un ordinateur.  
_

_Mais j'essaierai de publier le week- end, si j'ai le temps._

_Merci à **Sarah March** pour sa review. ^^_

_Bref, je vous souhaite à tous un bon dimanche et à très vite ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le Procès**

Lenja ne supportait plus cette tension. Même Dwalin ne semblait pas non plus épargner. Sans cesse, il tournait en rond. On avait ordonné aux deux de prendre place dans la pièce d'à côté. On attendait toujours Ásgrimur.

Les gardes étaient déjà partis depuis une éternité afin de le chercher pour un interrogatoire. Pendant ce temps, Lenja avait confié son frère à une servante du Roi. On lui avait promit de bien prendre soin du petit et la fillette avait accepté. Cet endroit n'était pas pour un nourrisson.

A présent, Balin avait rejoins son jeune Frère et sa nièce. Dwalin l'avait fait chercher, après qu'il ait retrouvé Lenja et Ári dans les fourrées.

**« Je n'y crois pas. Etions- nous si aveugle, Dwalin ? Pourquoi n'avons- nous pas vu, ce qu'est notre beau- frère ? »**, demanda Balin, cherchant contenance.

Même maintenant, il secouait encore la tête, assis à côté de Lenja. La fillette regarda son Oncle. Elle ne se rappelait pas, quand elle avait pu le voir dans un tel état désespéré e pensif. Il ruminait souvent, mais pas autant que ce jour- là. Balin remarqua son regard et il essaya de sourire :

**« Ne te fais pas de souci, Lenja. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Notre Roi est un Homme sage. Il verra déjà, qui lui ment et qui non., déclara le Nain. Et cela signifie aussi pour toi, que tu dois répondre honnêtement à chacune de ses questions. Même si elle t'est gênante. Si tu gardes le silence, parce que tu te sens honteuse, tu seras alors une marionnette entre les mains de ton Père. Donc, suit la vertu de la vérité et montre à tous ceux présents dans la salle du Trône, de quel bois tu te chauffes, par rapport à ton Géniteur. N'oublie pas que Dwalin et moi, on restera près de toi et qu'Ásgrimur ne te fera rien devant les yeux des autres. Me le promets- tu ? »**

Lenja acquiesça. Elle était reconnaissante à son Oncle pour ses mots réconfortants. Sur lui et Dwalin elle pouvait vraiment compte. Balin lui caressa ses cheveux.

**« Tu es une fille très forte, le sais- tu Lenja ? J'admire ta force mentale, mon enfant. Pas tout le monde n'aurait réagi comme toi, la nuit dernière. Et ton corps sportif, ta force au combat : là on pourrait encore tous les deux t'apprendre une ou deux choses. »**

Lenja laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Balin. **_''Merci''_**, souffla- t- elle lorsque soudain la porte de la salle du Trône s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Il était donc là. Un garde annonça :

**« Maître Balin, Maître Dwalin. Notre Roi vous réclame ainsi que votre nièce. Le procès est à présent ouvert. »**

Lenja avalait. Maintenant tout va être sérieux. Elle suivit le garde et ses deux Oncles dans la salle du Trône. Elle était sûre en jetant un œil à Dwalin, que celui- ci bouillait intérieurement de colère et de haine contre son beau- frère. Si les deux avaient été seuls, il aurait sans hésiter sauté sur Ásgrimur. Il serrait ses puissantes mains en poing.

Le groupe s'arrêta à la gauche du Roi. Directement en- face, à leur droite, se tenait Ásgrimur entre deux gardes, qui l'avaient cherché auparavant. Lenja tressaillit légèrement à ce regard, qu'il lui lançait. La même froideur comme le soir précédent vint vers elle. Elle saisit d'un coup la main de Balin.

A côté du Roi, qui était assis comme pas un sur son imposant trône, se tenait également son fils Thráin et son petit- fils Thorin. Cette accusation de Dwalin devait donc être d'une importance capitale, si même toute la famille royale s'était rassemblée.

Un silence embarrassant remplissait la salle du Trône. Personne ne parlait jusqu'à ce que Thrór prenne personnellement la parole :

**« Il nous est parvenu à l'oreille que Vous, Honorable Ásgrimur, un de nos meilleurs Guerriers, avez brisé, la nuit dernière, une de nos plus importantes Traditions à l'intérieur de la Communauté. On Vous accuse par vos Beaux- Frères, Maitre Balin et Maître Dwalin, d'avoir maltraité Votre Fille. Vous êtes donc ici afin de répondre à ses accusations. Vous devez savoir qu'une demande de bannissement flotte dans la salle, sur laquelle Nous déciderons à la fin de ce procès. Bien, la parole Vous appartient, Maître Ásgrimur. »**

Le Nain s'avança, plus près du Roi et s'inclina avant de dire :

**« Je rejette les accusations qu'ont décidé mes deux Beaux- Frères. Cela m'est une énigme par quels moyens ces accusations sont fondées, Votre Altesse. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont été présent hier soir chez moi. En tant que Témoins, ils sont inutiles. Ce que nous avons ici sont les déclarations peinées de ma pauvre fille et de mon humble personne. Je ne suis pas, ce qui a pris cet enfant, d'accuser son propre Père avec de telles obscénités. Je peux juste me l'expliquer ainsi, que la mort de ma Femme l'a touche encore beaucoup et qu'elle décharge son chagrin sur moi. »**

Lenja retint sa respiration et serra paniquée la main de son Oncle Balin. Que mijotait son Père ?

**« Je souhaiterai excuser Lenja. Pour cette rébellion, qu'elle organise ici devant Vos yeux et pour son acte de la veille. »**

Thrór se pencha quelques centimètres en avant :

**« De quel acte parlez- Vous ?**

**\- Elle me poignarda sans prévenir avec le couteau de cuisine, Votre Majesté. Sur son Père aimant… elle me l'enfonçait dans la cuisse gauche. La première fois encore hésitante. Mais la deuxième, avait une telle violence dont seul la haine ou du pure désespoir peut engendrer. Ensuite elle arrachait son Frère du berceau, puis s'enfuyait sans un mot. Où elle avait passé la nuit, je l'ignore, mon Roi.**

**\- Vous êtes- vous défendu ? Et avez- Vous cherché Votre Fille ?**, voulut savoir le Roi.

\- **Non. Dans les deux cas, je dois Vous répondre négativement.**

**\- Pourquoi n'avez- Vous pas cherché votre Fille ?**, continua de demander Thrór.

**\- Vous devez savoir, Monseigneur, que Lenja était depuis toujours d'un tempérament houleux. Elle est quelquefois très impulsive. Toutefois, elle se calme souvent assez vite. J'avais espéré, qu'elle reconnaisse sa faute et qu'elle revienne à nouveau dans les bras de son adorable Père, comme elle avait si souvent retrouvé son chemin. »**

Lenja chercha contenance. Elle se sentait si vide après les paroles de son Père. Tout autour d'elle paraissait flou. Elle chercha de l'air. Que voulait- il d'elle ? Est- ce que ça l'amusait de la torturer devant tout le monde ? Sans pouvoir les retenir, les premières larmes chaudes coulaient déjà sur son visage. A côté d'elle, elle entendit Dwalin respirer, méprisant. Balin à sa gauche serra davantage sa main dans la sienne. Il secoua incrédule la tête sur ce, qu'Ásgrimur avait donné à l'instant au protocole. La fillette fit sortit de es pensées.

**« Bien, Nous vous remercions pour votre présentation des faits, Maître Ásgrimur. »**, déclara le Roi et le Père de Lenja retourna à sa place de départ.

Thrór regarda par la suite en direction de Lenja :

**« Approche, mon enfant. N'aie crainte. Nous voulons également te questionner. »**

Lenja lâcha hésitante la main de Balin puis avança quelques pas vers le trône. Elle fit une révérence et attendit l'ordre pour parler.

**« Est- ce exact, ce qu'affirme ton Père ? Lui as- tu enfoncé un couteau dans sa cuisse hier soir, jeune fille ?,** demanda le Roi.

**\- Oui, Seigneur. »,** répondit Lenja, fidèle à la vérité.

Thrór ferma pour quelques secondes, les yeux avant de poursuivre :

**« Tu es consciente, que tu dois nous dire la vérité devant Nous, n'est- ce pas ? »**

Lenja acquiesça puis regarda le Roi- Nain.

**« Bien. Donc dis- Nous, si c'est conforme à la vérité, que tu as attaqué sans raison ton Père. Nous voulons entendre de ton point de vue, ce qui s'est passé chez toi avant que tu diriges le couteau contre ton Géniteur.**

**\- Votre Majesté, la vérité est, que mon Père vous ment ainsi que tous ceux dans cette salle. C'est vrai, j'ai enfoncé le couteau dans sa cuisse gauche. Mais vous devez savoir, que cela se produisit en toute légitime défense. Cela n'a pas dû lui plaire, que peu de temps avant l'incident, j'ai discuté à mes deux Oncles le matin de notre situation.** (Lenja reprit un instant sa respiration). **Depuis la mort de Mère après la naissance de mon Frère Ári de moins d'un mois, mon Père me laissa m'occuper de toutes les tâches à la maison. Sauf qu'il oublie, que je suis moi- même encore une enfant. Cela m'en demandait trop, donc j'en ai parlé à Balin et Dwalin, qui ont voulu s'occuper ensemble de ce problème avec mon Père. Mais je crois que j'ai réveillé des monstres, Votre Majesté. »**

Thrór se redressa de son trône afin de descendre quelques marches. Il s'avança vers la fillette. La jeune fille ne savait pas, ce dont elle devait penser de cette réaction. Le Roi resta directement devant elle et la fixa profondément dans ses yeux verts.

**« Poursuit donc, mon enfant. Cela nous intéresse, ce qui se passait après.**

**\- Mon Père venait d'entrer dans la cuisine lorsque je rangeais l'étagère. Je me tenais sur un tabouret en bois quand, sans un mot, il brisa en deux l'un des pieds avec un puissant coup de pied, afin que je tombe à terre. J'eus peur de lui. Il vint vers moi et m'injuriait pour avoir parlé avec Balin et Dwalin. Il traînait également ma défunte Mère dans la boue. Je sentais par ailleurs, de la peur et de la colère dans mon corps, Votre Majesté. Je me relevais et l'insultais également, avant qu'il me frappât à droite et à gauche dans mon visage. Je tombais à nouveau au sol puis il me frappait avec ses bottes lourdes. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne savais plus comment je pouvais libérer mon petit Frère et moi de cette horrible situation, mon Roi.**

**Alors je pris pour ma défense le couteau de cuisine, dont je l'enfonçais dans sa cuisse. Je saisissais Ári hors de son lit et courût pour nos vies. J'avais une peur bleue. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait encore nous faire s'il m'attrapait entre ses doigts.**, désespérée et submergée par les émotions de la nuit dernière, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lenja. Cela ne passait pas inaperçu au Roi.

**\- Et que se passait- il ensuite, jeune Fille ?**, demanda- t- il toujours encore le regard profondément dirigé dans ses yeux rougis.

**\- Je courus avec Ári à travers la porte principale vers l'extérieur d'Erebor, Votre Majesté. Nous nous cachions dans les fourrées, près de notre Patrie.**

**\- Et tu n'es pas allé directement chez tes deux Oncles ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Et peux- tu nous dire, pourquoi tu as fais cela ?**

**\- Parce que je craignais que mon Père nous guettait sur le chemin.**

**\- Y- a- t- il quelqu'un qui t'a vu quitter Erebor ? As- tu remarqué quelqu'un, qui pourrait reconnaître et confirmer ton été, que tu fuyais littéralement ?**, questionna le Roi désireux de savoir.

**\- Moi –même je n'ai remarqué personne sur notre chemin vers la sécurité, Mon Roi. Mais mon Oncle Dwalin, qui me trouva ce matin avec Ári, parlait de quelqu'un ayant été chez lui hier soir et lui ayant dit que sa Nièce et son Neveu avaient disparu dans l'obscurité. »,** implorant de l'aide, elle regarda vers Dwalin.

Il n'attendait juste là- dessus, que son Roi lui donnait la parole lorsque tout à coup, une voix se mit à parler derrière Thrór.

**« C'était moi qui ai aperçu la file avec son Frère, Votre Majesté. »**, dit Thorin.

Thrór se tourna vers son Petit- Fils.

**« J'étais sur le chemin du retour de l'armurerie lorsque je vis les deux enfants.**, poursuivit le jeune homme. **Dans le visage de Lenja se dessinait de la pure horreur, peur et désespoir, comme je ne l'ai encore jamais vu chez un enfant. Elle me paraissait être en fuite de quelque chose. Avant que je puisse les arrêter, il était déjà trop tard et elle courut avec le nourrisson vers l'extérieur dans la nuit sombre. Ainsi je me dirigeais directement chez son Oncle Dwalin afin de lui rapporter les faits. Néanmoins, il n'y avait aucun doute pour moi : cette fille avait dû vivre une énorme souffrance. »**

Thrór acquiesça, perdu dans ses pensées. Il croisa ses bras derrière son dos puis parla avec une dernière fois à Lenja :

**« Peux- tu te trouver un peu en direction de la lumière, mon enfant ? Nous souhaitons voir dans plus de lumière de bougie, ton joli visage. »**

La fillette fit comme on lui demandait et tourna sa tête. Thrór l'observa songeur. Le Roi acquiesça une dernière fois et donna à Lenja un signe de main pour lui signifier, qu'elle pouvait retourner auprès de ses Oncles. Dwalin posa une main protectrice dans son dos.

**« Nous avons conclu d'une décision. Maître Ásgrimur, Nous vous bannissons hors de Notre Royaume. Vous allez immédiatement le quitter, car Vous avez enfreins les coutumes de Notre Peuple et d'avoir de façon ignoble, maltraiter Votre fille. Hors de Notre Vue ! »**

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Une nouvelle vie s'offre à Lenja et à Ári. _

_Que va- t- il arriver à Ásgrimur, maintenant qu'il était banni ? _

_Comment va commencer la nouvelle vie de Lenja ?_


End file.
